One soul two bodies
by LinkXDarkLink00
Summary: Link meets his other half, the one who understands his pain completely. Will link give in to his dark side or will he destroy him for the good of hyrule? Rated m for yaoi in later chapters i do not own legend of zelda nor claim to.
1. Chapter 1

I hate this stupid temple not only was I constantly soaking wet I was running out of supplies fast. I had been here for five days and Navi had me on the point of insanity. I reached a strange room, a murky gray sky ankle high, white water. This wasn't possible though, I couldn't be outside the temple.

"HEY LISTEN! LINK! I see a door on the far side of the room!" I jumped and glared up at the annoying blue fairy before walking to the other side of the room. I felt like I was on the verge of a mental break down, the moment I saw the bars over the damn door I growled losing it.

"I HATE THIS, I HATE HAVING TO DO THIS WHY CANT I EVER CATCH A DAMN BREAK!" I banged on the bars, feeling the warm trails rolling down my cheeks.

"Link." I felt Navi about to land on my shoulder I swiped her away.

"Just get out of here I don't want to see you either!" I glared, she did as she was told flying to the door we came in through and flew away. I felt completely drained I just slid on to the ground letting myself fall into the small puddle in the room.

"Poor baby, hes reached his breaking point." I opened my eyes not even realizing that I had closed them. In front of me was a Dark version of my reflection. He had beautiful straight silver hair that was just a bit longer than mine. His eyes were a strange ruby color reminding me of the goron treasure I found as a child. He smiled warmly leaning down his hands on his hips so his pale face was level with my slumped body.

"W-who are you?" The boy grinned flashing a set of very sharp white canines.

"Why im your shadow, Dark Link." I felt my eyebrows knit together as confusion reigned in. I watched as the boy got on his knees between my knees leaning forward tiling his head. I shivered as I felt something warm and slimy lick the trails of my tears away.

"No one understands you darling no one sees how difficult this is for you. They forced you to become a hero without even considering what you wanted. Poor baby, I understand you, I can take care of you." He whispered again his voice mirroring mine with a slightly deeper tone. I felt the ache in my chest, the tears streamed down my cheeks again.

"Come here baby, let me take care of you." He murmured leaning back and opening his arms to me. I needed this, I needed him, I wanted someone to care about me I didn't care about anything else when sat up wrapping my arms around him. He pulled me to his chest clutching me tightly as he began rocking me slowly. For the first time since I had been forced to start this quest I felt like I was okay. I cried into my Dark twins black tunic.

He whispered sweet words, telling me I was going to be okay, that he would make sure I was okay. I felt so comfortable in his grip that I couldn't hold back the yawn that escaped my lips. I felt Dark Link chuckle as he lifted me up bridal style and walked me to the island in the middle of the strange room. He sat down on the sand leaning against the tree setting me on his lap so I was cuddled up to him my face laying on the crook of his neck.

"There there rest now Darling we can worry about everything after you rest." I felt a tug on my heart when he said we. I pressed my pointed ear closer to his chest listening the the strong beating of his heart. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, in the arms of my twin.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark pov

There were two things I knew for sure right at that moment, one that I was going to have to disobey master Ganon, I couldn't kill my twin. Two the tugging in my chest and the simple feeling of utter completion would be the death of me. I slowly rocked him back and forth running my hands gently through those soft blond locks. We laid together like that for hours until Links eyes finally cracked open. I smiled down looking into his beautiful cerulean eyes that matched his now dry Zora tunic.

"Your still here." I frowned it was more of a statement then a question. I felt a dull ache in my chest.

"Did you want me to leave?" I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice. Did he want to be away from me that badly. I felt my emotions shut down as I slowly placed him on the island.

"Wait, please I didn't mean it like that." His voice sounded needy, I felt his fingers clasp around my wrist as he held me to him. I simply stared at him with an expressionless face.

"Im happy you're here its just, I thought you might leave. Ever since I started the quest everyone who was supposed to be my friend just left me. I was just shocked, but I'm happy you didn't leave." I grinned at Link wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug before helping him stand.

"Are you ready to fight the boss and get out of here?" I said looking at him seriously. He nodded lacing his fingers through mine, I smiled at him walking him to the door.

"How do we open it?" Link said staring between me and the door. I snapped my fingers and watched as the door opened and the bars lifted. I leaned against the wall and waited for him to get the hook-shot that I guarded. Together we trudged through the damp water until we reached the boss door, thankfully Link had acquired the key earlier in his travels. The door opened with a loud squeak allowing us to enter the bosses lair.

Before us was a square room a line of spikes running along the wall. I frowned I didn't sense anyone here. That's when we both saw a strange water begin filling in the middle of the room around a pillar. We both drew our sword and shield. I glared up as morpha appeared her disgusting eye landing on Link. I followed her gaze to see Link trembling at the sight. I shook my head guess this was my fight now. I ran over to Link snatching the hook shot from his hands.

I smirked and aimed it at her eye pulling it from her disgusting goo body. I sliced it about four times before it bounced away from me back into the water.

"Ahhh Dark!" I felt my blood run cold as I turned to see Link getting dragged off of the platform into the water by his ankle thanks to one of morphas tentacles. I felt my body move out of instinct I dropped my sword and shield running to catch Links hand before he was pulled into the disgusting pool.

I caught Links wrist holding him from being pulled into the water. I growled pulling Links sword from its sheath and slashing at the stupid tentacle. It broke but it wasn't long before I was dangling upside down in front of Link. I watched as a fire entered his eyes and he ran for his sword as well as his hook-shot. I gasped as the tentacle forced me down making my back hit the platform with such force the wind was knocked out of me and I could taste copper and lots of it.

"Hang in there Dark!" Link screamed. I couldn't even respond as I was dangled again this time being thrown against the spikes. I screamed as one impaled in my shoulder. I felt my vision blurring and the fire in my shoulder racing down to claim my body. I lost consciousness the moment it lifted me again. In the haze I could hear his screams I couldn't move everything hurt so bad.

I groaned wincing as I felt my body being lifted. "Dark open your eyes, please you need to eat this." I flinched feeling something pressed against my lips.

"Shh shh open up." I opened my eyes seeing my better half pressing a heart candy against my lips. I opened my mouth involuntarily and began taking a few bites out of the container. I felt a strange warmth envelope my body, I felt all my wounds healed completely. I lifted my hand and pushed the rest of the candy towards him.

"Are you feeling better now Dark?" I nodded smiling up at my savior. He smiled at me before taking the other half of the candy and taking a bite out of it. I felt my body get hot as he closed his cerulean eyes and sighed. I watched as his wounds were healed before my eyes. I sat up wincing a little bit before realizing that Link had carried me to the middle platform just next to a blue shining light.

I bit my lip as Link licked and sucked on his fingers making sure to get all of the candy that resided on them. I looked away when Link gave me a goofy grin, he had no idea how beautiful he was. I stood up sliding my body off of his lap and offered him a hand to stand up. He took it and instantly I felt warmth, the warmth that was my light. He didn't let go of my hand he simply tugged me into the light with him not that I minded. I closed my eyes as we entered a blinding light, I had to cover my eyes against it.

I opened my eyes and we were standing in the middle of a strange platform with medallions all around it. I bit my lip nervously before laying eyes on a Zora woman. I remembered her from our childhood before Link and I had been split. I watched Link take a step forward letting go of my hand.

"Link... I would have expected no less from the man I chose to be my husband. Zora's Domain and its people will eventually return to their original state and now I grant my eternal love to you." She murmured smirking at Link. I glared at her, no one was going to have Link but me.

"If you see Sheik, please give him my thanks... OK?" I noticed the way Link blushed at the mention of whoever this was. I felt a pang of jealousy course through my veins, I felt angry. In a flash we were on the platform above lake hylia. I looked around me surprised that I was finally out in the sun once more. I stretched my arms above my head and smirked seeing the heros eyes on me.

"Like what you see hero?" Link blushed before looking away. I took out my sword pushing Link behind me as a blond man dressed in blue jumped down before us his hostile crimson eyes giving me the death glare.

"Demon step away from Link." I laughed smirking at the new intruder.

"its you who needs to step off Sheikah, im not going anywhere." I felt my body relax as Link put a hand on my should. I also grit my teeth because I knew that meant I was supposed to stand down. I hissed at the Sheikah baring my fangs before sheathing my sword and crossing my arms.

"Thanks Dark" I smiled as he complemented me before he turned to the other boy.

"Sheik! Im happy you're here." I felt a pang of jealousy run through my veins as I watched Link step forward to his friend and wrap his arms around him. I also didn't miss the blush that appeared on his cheeks as the Sheikah clutched him tightly in return. I wanted to tear that Sheikah limb from limb.

I walked across the wooden rope bridge while Link talked to the boy. He hadnt even noticed I disappeared until the Sheikah was gone. I looked away as he screamed my name calling for me to stop as he made his way towards me. But I didn't stop not until I was met with a large metal fence blocking me in this place.

"Daaaaaark!" I tried my best to ignore the blond who crashed into me hugging my body tightly. I felt my chest begin to ache terribly, it hurt to be this close to him after I had seen him with the Sheikah. I pried his hands off of me and noticed the latter climbing it without a word.

"Dark?" I ignored him, I wonder how it felt to be treated the way he treated me. After the understanding we shared in the water temple, I got nothing in return. That's when he grabbed my shoulder forcing me to face him. His cerulean eyes were wide with hurt and unshed tears.

"Why wont you talk to me? Why are you ignoring me?" I felt my heart clench, why was I feeling this? Its not like I loved the hero…. Did i? No that isnt possible we just met. But the tugging in my chest the pain was unbearable.


	3. Chapter 3

Link pov

~ means Darks talking ~

-Means Link is talking-

I stared at Dark completely confused, in the water temple he couldn't keep his hands off of me now he didn't even want me to touch him. I felt an ache in my chest as he pried me off of him, but I wouldn't allow him to block me out.

"Why wont you talk to me? why are you ignoring me?" I questioned grabbing his shoulder forcing him to face me. His eyes…. his beautiful ruby eyes were in pain? But why we hadnt been separated for more than a moment while I talked to sheik.

He shook his head for a moment and clenched his teeth his eyes taking on a dark shade of red, a more dangerous red.

He didn't look like the man that took care of me in the temple. I took a step back stumbling back falling back watching the hostility disappear and be replaced with worry.

"Link!" Before I knew it Dark had pulled my wrist towards him nocking us both back. I stared down blushing as I realized where I had landed. I was laying on Dark my hands and face planted on his chest while our lower bodies were pressed together our legs tangled together. I closed my eyes to embarrassed to move, Dark just covered his eyes and stayed like that.

"What am I going to do with you, you cant even walk on your own." He meant it in a teasing way but his voice was monotone. I felt my happiness from seeing sheik drain, if Dark wasn't happy I couldn't be either.

"You can teach me how to walk." I said burying my face in the crook of his neck and hugging him tightly. I felt his body shake a little as he laughed.

"ill teach you anything as long as you keep me around." He whispered as he turned his head and buried it in my hair close to my pointed ear.

"Deal" I whispered against his cold neck. I shivered feeling his hot breath on my ear, I had a strange feeling when he wrapped his arms around me holding me to him. I felt like I wanted something. But what could it be? I shook my head inhaling his scent which was mostly the scent of his blood, desert lilies and rain. I made a mental note to buy him new clothes when I reached kakariko.

"You smell so good Link. Mmm like the forest we lived in when we were kids." That got my attention I sat up on his thighs looking down on him. He smiled softly before brushing my hair behind my ear.

"You lived in the forest?" He sat up propped on his elbows smiling sheepishly.

"We both did when we were still one." I frowned I had no idea what he meant.

"We were one person until you drew the master sword from the pedestal. I was always there caring for you then the sword split our soul into two bodies, I became the things that the hero needed to be gone in order for him to be pure. In other words im the darkness within our soul."

I finally understood why we looked the same, why he understood my pain. Because he felt it too, finally there was someone who could share my pain. I watched through tear filled eyes as he lifted his palm to me, I mirrored him pressing my hand to his.

Tan to pale, blond to silver, cerulean to Scarlett, green to black. We were so different and yet the same.

"Were meant to be together, to be by the others side for eternity Link." I laced my fingers through his and watched as he pressed his lips to mine. We fit together perfectly, he was so warm, his taste was unlike anything I had ever tried. In simpler words he was perfection and his perfection just gave me my first kiss. I blushed but didn't pull away from him. Then Zelda's smiling face appeared before my eyes, I pulled away staring at him in shock.

"I-I love princess Zelda." He looked up at me with dull ruby eyes that told me the three words that he was screaming in his head.

"We should get going I have to rest before the next temple." I said standing up offering him my hand. He didn't take it he simply stood waiting for me to make the next move. I didn't say a word either I just took out my ocarina and played eponas song. We both waited until we heard the familiar trampling that was Epona hoofs running for us. The look on Darks face was pure adoration when he laid eyes on the mare.

"Epona you've gotten so big, girl." I watched as he petted her softly before pulling her into an embrace.

"I missed you so much." I laughed as she nipped at his hand lovingly.

"You ready to go?" He looked up at me with a soft smile nodding. I mounted Epona and extended my hand to him this time he took my hand as I pulled him up behind me.

"Just hang on tight Eponas pretty fast." I sighed as he made no attempt to grab on to anything. I let go of the reins and cupped both of his hands in mine wrapping them around my waist. I felt him wince but he didn't remove his hands.

"You may think your in love with me but, guys arent supposed to love each other Dark. What would people think if they knew? It would look bad. But that doesn't mean you have to ignore me and avoid touching me." I whispered softly as I nudged epona in the direction of Kakariko village.

"Link, I don't care what anyone thinks I care what you think. You saved me, when I walked out of that temple it was because you were with me. Before that I tried for seven years to get out of there." I looked down, there it was again, our connection, we had both been locked away for seven years. The difference he was awake through all of it.

"I love you Link, im not going to give up just because you think you have to love her. Shes a princess but she isnt allowed to rule our lives. Ill show you your wrong." I bit my lip looking up at the sky as it started to rain. I nudged epona again making her speed across hyrule field. But the words kept replaying in my head. I love you, Link….

~I will say it anytime you want Link, because I do love you~ I froze as he tightened his grip on me, his voice flitting through my mind.

- h-how?- I thought back and almost kicked myself I was mentally stuttering now.

Dark laughed gently against my back. ~we have the same soul generally that means we can share thoughts~

I bit my lip –all the time?- oh dear goddesses no that wasn't good not good at all.

~not all the time, you can block me out if you want, you just have to use your magic.~ I closed my eyes and focused my magic on my forehead.

–like this?- no response, so it did work.

"You're a fast learner Link, we can use that if we get separated or are in trouble while we clear out the temples." I smiled genuinely happy to have a bond with him.

"Thanks Dark." I listened as he began humming the serenade of water to himself. "Link?" I looked over my shoulder at his silver hair. We were both already drenched to the bone. "Hm?" I watched as his rubies met my gaze. His beautiful face had small trails of rain pouring down his face making his skin glitter.

Absolute beauty "will you play that song for me when we get to kakariko village?" I smiled warmly "of course I will, ill play every song I know for you." I watched as he blushed hiding his face between my shoulder blades.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark pov

I felt my face flush as I buried it in his shoulders. I knew without realizing it I was undoubtedly in love with my other half. I hugged him tight relishing in the warmth his body brought me, he was my warmth, my light I wouldn't allow anyone to tear him from my side.

"We're here Dark" I watched as he dismounted epona reaching up to take me in his arms and lift me down. I felt my face turn red as I realized how close we were again when he set me down. I smiled realizing I was a bit taller than him, but there it was again the need to press my lips to his sweet pale pink ones. I caught his cerulean eyes in my gaze, leaning down he didn't move he simply shut his eyes, expecting. I gave him exactly what he was expecting I pressed my lips to his as the rain continued to pour down relentlessly. I nipped his bottom lip making him gasp as I slowly pressed inside his warm wet mouth, he tasted like honey mixing with the rain. His tongue was hesitant but before long it fought me for dominance.

"LINK!" We both froze turning to see a little blue fairy red with rage.

"Navi" we said together.

"Link what are you doing! Hes a boy, why are you kissing him!" I watched as Link pushed away from me completely at a loss for words.

What would people think? Its wrong. I remembered his words and felt my heart tear, he had wanted it too but someone catching us was a different story.

"I forced myself on him." I said slowly looking away from both Links and Navis shocked stares.

"Ughh you monster stay away from Link!" I frowned as hurt settled deep in my heart. Navi had been my fairy too, why would she hate me so much.

"Navi please calm down." I whispered as tears threatened to enter my eyes.

"How do you know my name! What are you! Why do you look like Link!" I didn't know what to say how to react. I simply ran away from them through the rain I knew there was an inn nearby, I checked my pouch sure enough it was filled with rupees from when master Gannon first showed me the water temple.

I entered the inn and saw a woman standing at the counter I was sure her name was Anju.

"Hello do you have any rooms available?" She smiled warmly nodding.

"just one." I took out a purple rupee putting it on the counter.

"My partner is going to be coming here im sure he looks just like me except with blond hair, tell him the room number please." She nodded handing me the key as I trudged up the stairs. I took off the belt holding my sword and shield and left them close to the couch along with my boots.

I sighed seeing only one bed, but ignored it as I unbuckled my belt and peeled off my tunic. I hung my clothes by the fire place and headed for the bathroom. Link had stayed here once when we were kids before he headed to death mountain.

I shut the door behind me and stared at myself in the mirror, my reflection staring back at me. My hair was much longer when my hat wasn't covering it it rested at my shoulders, my bangs parted down the middle on both sides of my face. My pointed ears were pierced with red earrings, I had his face and everything else and looking at it made me more sad.

I saw my tears in my scarlet eyes, was I really a monster? Navi my own fairy thought I was a monster.

-where are you Dark?- I froze hearing Links voice in my head, I smiled softly before wiping my tears away.

~the inn I got us a room.~ I thought back as I prepared the bath.

–im sorry about Navi, she just isnt used to you yet. I explained everything to her. She isnt taking it too well but she will survive.-

I frowned and stepped into the bath groaning with how the warmth felt against my cold body.

~okay~ I replied as I started scrubbing my body with a sweet smelling soap.

-hey Dark-

~yes Link~

-im sorry for kissing you back, knowing how you feel about me. Its just that ive never kissed anyone before I didn't have the heart to deny you-

I felt my heart tear a bit more, I hugged my knees and cried into them. I blocked off our connection, I couldn't stand hearing him anymore. I felt my heart breaking, he kissed me out of pity not because he wanted to. Why am I doing this to myself, I could just walk away disappear while he sleeps.

He wouldn't know where I am, nor would he care. If I did, that would hurt me, I didn't want to be away from him. I wiped my tears grabbing a towel tying it at my waist.

I grabbed a pillow from the bed as well as one of the thin sheets that clung to it. I laid down on the couch pulling the blanket around me. There was a soft knock, I knew it was Link I could feel him on the other side of the door.

"Come in" I called out as the door knob opened showing me a very drenched hero with an umbrella in his hands.

"Sorry im so late I went to buy a few things, before we got settled for the night." I just nodded without saying a word.

"I left the bath prepared for you, youll catch cold if you stay like that." He smiled sheepishly

"your right thanks Dark." Don't smile at me like that it hurts, don't you see the cracks in my heart that you've inflicted. Don't you see ive loved you since we were one. That when you were teased by those awful kokiri, sitting alone in the forest in tears hugging yourself, I was the one hugging you. I was the one telling you to be strong telling you that one day youd never be alone. When you scraped your knee from being so clumsy I used your hands to wrap it for you. On every single one of our lonely birthdays I made you look for a heart container. You always loved them every year you spent alone I gave you my heart through those candies.

Every time youd wake up drenched in sweat from those nightmares, I was there rocking you petting your beautiful blond hair, kissing your forehead until you were able to sleep peacefully again. It was all me, you couldn't feel me there but goddesses Link I felt you. Every beat of your heart, every tear you ever shed. I did everything for you, it was enough to see you smile, and to see you as an adult now makes me so happy.

But now that I have my own body to shower you with affection, you feel nothing for me. I bit my lip as the tears flowed freely. I just hid my face in the pillow as Link walked to the bathroom.

"Dark? I owe you an apology. Im sorry, are you mad at me?" I looked up to see Navi petting my cheek with her small hand. I smiled at her through the tears.

"I could never be mad at you Navi." I said gently patting her head with my finger. "So you were there when Link was young?" I simply nodded wiping my tears away. "You love him don't you?" I looked away sitting up.

"It doesn't matter what I feel, he doesn't feel anything for me." I said running a hand through my white hair. I sighed softly seeing Navis light dim, she was sad too. I raised my finger allowing her to perch herself atop it. She was exactly as I remembered her long curly blue hair down to her blue gown.

"Don't be sad Navi, Ill stay with Link as long as he will have me. Ill find a way to block out what I feel for him" she laid down on my pillow patted it so I would lay down again.

"That felt so good!" We both turned to see Link walking out with a towel around his hips and another in his hair. I bit my lip turning away as he hung his clothes next to mine to dry.

"woah Dark your hair is way longer than mine." I looked up as he walked over to me sitting next to my thighs as he took one of my white locks between his fingers to examine it. He looked so beautiful like he always was, his beauty only became more radiant as an adult.

"I got you a few things while I was out Dark." He said letting my hair go and walking over to his pouch. I watched as he took out a new set of clothes as well as some food.

"That was kind of you but also unnecessary." He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I wanted to repay you for the clothes you ruined saving me from morpha." I looked down remembering the battle.

"Thank you Link, im going to sleep now." I said laying my head next to Navi.

"Dark we can share the bed you know." I felt my heart tear again.

"Im fine here Link." I said turning to face the wall, I shivered feeling Link place a hand on my thigh.

"Come on you'll catch a cold in a thin blanket like that. We can keep each other warm." I looked up at him, theres no winning against an angel. He took the blanket off and and walked me to the bed handing me a pair of breeches as he walked behind me to put on his own.

I dropped the towel quickly slipping them on. I got in one side of the bed and watched Link walk all the way around to the other side. I laid as far from him as possible closing my eyes hoping for sleep to overtake me.


	5. Chapter 5

Link pov

When I got in the room Dark was already showered and lying on the couch.

"Sorry im so late I went to buy a few things, before we got settled for the night." He just nodded.

"I left the bath prepared for you, youll catch cold if you stay like that." Dark said I smiled at him I was grateful for him getting it ready for me.

"your right thanks Dark." I said setting my weapons by Darks and going into the bathroom. I tore off my tunic and jumped in the water letting it soak into my sore muscles.

Then I heard it ~Don't smile at me like that it hurts, don't you see the cracks in my heart that you've inflicted. Don't you see ive loved you since we were one. That when you were teased by those awful kokiri, sitting alone in the forest in tears hugging yourself, I was the one hugging you. I was the one telling you to be strong telling you that one day youd never be alone. When you scraped your knee from being so clumsy I used your hands to wrap it for you.

On every single one of our lonely birthdays I made you look for a heart container. You always loved them every year you spent alone I gave you my heart through those candies. Every time youd wake up drenched in sweat from those nightmares, I was there rocking you petting your beautiful blond hair, kissing your forehead until you were able to sleep peacefully again.

It was all me, you couldn't feel me there but goddesses Link I felt you. Every beat of your heart, every tear you ever shed. I did everything for you, it was enough to see you smile, and to see you as an adult now makes me so happy. ~ I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks as I heard him.

He had forgotten to block off our connection I made sure to block it gathering my magic at my forehead. He truly loved me, but I cant offer him anything. My life is not my own not until the princess is safe along with Hyrule.

The princess as well had already told me I was to be her husband, that was the way it was supposed to be. I felt like my heart was breaking, Dark was a part of me its only natural he would be attracted to me. I shook my head I didn't want to think about this now. Tomorrow we would set out for the new temple and hopeful this would be forgotten

. I took deep breaths calming myself as I used the soap to clean myself off before walking out to face Dark.

"That felt so good!" I said looking over at Dark noticing for the first time that his hair was was passed his shoulders.

"woah Dark your hair is way longer than mine." I walked over to him sitting close to him. I pretended not to notice the way he trembled or the way his cheeks became so rosy as I took a soft white lock between my fingertips. His hair was calm and straight unlike mine.

"I got you a few things while I was out Dark." I said walking over to my pouch. I pulled out a new set of clothes and some food.

"That was kind of you but also unnecessary." He said in a monotone voice, I felt my smile drop.

"I wanted to repay you for the clothes you ruined saving me from morpha." I said looking away remembering how much blood he had lost, how he had almost died he gave me the strength I didn't have to kill morpha. I was only able to get passed my fear because I was more scared of Dark dying.

"Thank you Link, im going to sleep now." He said laying his head next to Navi who was already asleep.

"Dark we can share the bed you know." I said feeling oddly lonely after having heard his words in the bath.

"Im fine here Link." He said turning to face the wall. I frowned, I truly didn't want to be alone. I walked over and sat down next to him placing my hand on his thigh over the blanket. I watched him shiver as he sat up turning to face me. His face was a bit red.

"Come on you'll catch a cold in a thin blanket like that. We can keep each other warm." He looked up at me in utter defeat. I pulled the blanket off and walked him to the bed handing him a pair of breeches as I walked behind him to pull on my own. I sat up grabbing my ocarina remembering Darks request. I watched him turn over to me with eyes of pure adoration as I played the serenade of water. He sat up staring at me lovingly with his gorgeous ruby eyes. Once the song finished I took out my other ocarina.

"Would you like me to teach you how to play it?" I asked offering him my green ocarina.

"Yes Link." He said his eyes gentle as the tears gathered threatening to fall. I raised my finger to his eyes catching a stray tear as it fell.

"Something so beautiful should never be allowed to cry." I couldn't help but laugh as he smiled more rouge tears rolling down his cheek. I remembered what he had done at the temple, I leaned forward licking the trails of tears away. He just stared at me his rubies eyes surprised.

"Ready to learn Dark?" I grinned as his eyes widened with a slight nod. I played the the serenade of water once more and listened to Dark play the song. He screwed up twice before he got the song perfectly. I smiled he looked even more beautiful with the ocarina, the moonlight making his skin and hair glow as his long pale fingers danced across the ocarina. I yawned putting my ocarina down.

"can I teach you more songs another day?" He nodded handing be back the ocarina but I wouldn't accept it.

"Keep it Dark, its my gift, now lets rest we have a long day ahead of us." He smiled putting his ocarina next to mine laying down with me. I laid down next to him resting my head on his shoulder. I smiled into his cool pale flesh as he got closer and ran his hand through my hair

. I closed my eyes and opened them again Dark was on top of me we were in a spring. I felt my body move on its own as I ran my knuckles down Darks cheek, I watched as he closed his eyes his lips parting slightly.

"Your so beautiful." I murmured tangling my hands in his long white hair forcing his lips down to mine. I moaned feeling his bare skin on mine. Wait…. Bare? I opened my eyes as Dark slipped his tongue in my mouth teasing and tasting everything he could, I ran my hand down his chest gently grazing it with my nails. I smiled as he moaned against my lips, I felt myself get harder as he started grinding his arousal against mine.

"Oh goddesses Dark" I bit my lip and turned my head feeling him nip at my neck down to my color bone. Slowly he licked along it before sucking on it roughly. I bit down on his shoulder copying him, his flesh tasted so sweet like raspberries. I ran my tongue up until I reached his ear, slowly I nipped at him loving his little gasps and moans.

"I love you Link" he moaned grinding himself against me again making me cry out as I arched my back begging for more friction between us. I grabbed his hair forcing him to look at me with his seductive ruby eyes.

"I need this Dark, I need it so bad." I begged surprised at the lust filling my voice.

"Your not an innocent little hero anymore are you? Begging me to give you your release, such a naughty little hero." He murmured into my ear as he slowly slid his tongue up it reaching its point then making his way back down, I moaned louder my ears were so sensitive and the cool air made me shiver when he pulled away.

"Im your naughty hero Dark" I whispered smirking as his rubies turned into a wildfire.

"Is at so Link? Your all mine?" He said reaching down to slowly pump my arousal. A growl escaped my lips, his eyes were smoldering and I loved every second.

"Im all yours Dark!" I panted groaning as I began thrusting myself into his hand. Bolts of pleasure were rocking through me every few seconds, I knew I was close… So close. He grinned at my answer kissing my lips and forcing his tongue between my lips.

I fought him this time our tongues dancing together as we both demanded dominance. In the end he submitted allowing me to taste and search his hot wet mouth. I felt my body tingling, as we pushed our bodies together grinding in an erratic rhythm. He felt so good against me I couldn't help but claw at his back we were so close. I pulled my mouth away and let out a guttural moan

"DARK IM GONNA –" I felt him grind harder

"ME TOO!" He cried out, we couldn't hold back our cries as the pleasure shot through us.

"Link, Link, LINK!" He cried spilling his seed down our bodies. I kept grinding against his warm wet arousal and before long I couldn't help the tension building I needed to release…. And release I did.

"DARK!" I screamed my eyes opened and I was staring at a very worried Dark. He was leaned over me his hand on my cheek his fingers running down my hair to sooth me.

"Its okay Link it was just a dream, are you alright? you were screaming for me, did you have a nightmare?" I felt my face turn the deepest shade of red possible.

I just had a wet dream about Dark….. Oh goddesses I enjoyed it too.. I watched Darks eyes widen his lips breaking into a smile. Then he started laughing madly as he started clutching his stomach. I just realized I hadnt blocked off our connection when I said that. "Dark stop its not funny." I said biting my lip and looking away. He covered his mouth to try and keep from laughing out loud, his whole body was shaking.

"I-im sorry, its just… A wet dream, Link?" he laughed harder and my face turned the color of a healing potion..

"No wonder you were thrashing so much, the screaming too, all you managed to say was my name." I watched as he grinned at me.

"Was I good?" I opened my mouth.

"i-I uh um y-yes." I said looking down completely embarrassed.

"Well if you liked it that much maybe I could do it again, this time youll actually be awake through all of it. Just think of all the pleasure I can give you." I stared at him through half lidded eyes as he whispered hotly into my ear, nipping at it gently.

His hand slid to one of my thighs gently rubbing my flesh there, I could feel myself slowly hardening as his fingers worked their way towards my arousal.

"Morning boys!" We both froze as Navi called to us.

"Uh, m-morning Navi." I said pulling away from Dark. Dark simply turned to her a grin on his face.

"and a very good morning to you too Navi!" I ran to the bathroom while they were distracted. I could hear Dark snickering my whole way there, I quickly shut the door behind me.

~and here I thought you didn't like me like that, hero~

-I don't- I said quickly stripping my breeches off and getting the bath ready.

~is that why you were screaming my name~ I blushed remembering my dream.

~mmm hero, I think you just got me hard~ I bit my lip as I slid into the bath loving the searing warmth against my skin.

–well maybe you shouldn't peek into my head like that- I said washing my body of my seed.

~mm im glad I did see it Link~ he purred and I blushed. I grabbed my breeches and quickly washed them in the water with me scrubbing out the stain I had created.

–hey Dark?-

~hmm?~

-can you um bring my clothes in here I need to change- I could see the smirk on his face already.

~anythiiing for you hero.~ I felt my ears twitch when the door opened to Dark holding my clothes wearing the tunic I bought him.

"You look great in that it fits perfectly." he raised an eyebrow smirking.

"You checking me out now too Hero?" I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop.

"N-no, I uh I mean, I just meant" I stammered feeling stupid for not being able to string together a sentence. Dark smiled softly all traces of mocking gone.

"ill leave these here unless you want me to help you clean up." Then his eyes lit up with the same fire they had burned with in my dreams, it was mesmerizing and honestly I loved it.

"I-im good." He smiled setting my clothes close to me, he leaned forward kissing my forehead then pulled away and strode out to our room. I sighed in relief and got dressed quickly.

~hey Link?~ I looked up almost expecting him to be there and then I almost face-palmed realizing that he used our connection.

–yes Dark?- It was strange but I could tell he was hesitating.

~I love you Link~ I smiled while continuing to put my tunic on and buckling my belt.

–I know Dark- I thought slowly I felt warmth and happiness, I knew it was something we were both feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark pov

~hey Link?~

-yes Dark-

~I love you Link~

-I know Dark- I smiled softly, it wasn't an I love you but I could live with it. I was in the middle of putting my sword and shield on when I heard an explosion that shook the earth. I looked out the window as the screams began, houses were on fire and people were running from the graveyard.

"Navi! Wait until Link is done!" I screamed jumping out the window. The sky was black with smoke and clouds, blood and ashes were the only thing I could smell. I took my sword from its sheath and ran straight for the middle of town. I glared It was a shadow being just like me. I ran at it with my sword and cut through it, I smiled as it howled in pain, it's a start.

"What are you doing Demon!" I spun around to see Links Sheikah staring at me with wide eyes.

"What is he a friend of yours?" I screamed back focusing on my enemy a second too late. I hit the ground hard as one of its hands caught my ankle. I stabbed my sword into the ground and held on tight to make sure he didn't drag me back.

"Dark!" I looked up seeing Link scream as he ran over to me.

"G-get back." I growled as the shadow tugged harder, I grit my teeth against the sharp pain in my ankle.

"Link your light arrow!" We heard the Sheikah scream. I watched confused as Link took out his bow and arrow and aimed a golden arrow of pure light at it. The moment the arrow hit the shadow I was jerked up and thrown against the wall. I groaned my vision blurry for a few seconds, I bLinked trying to clear it.

I saw the damn monster grab Link hanging him upside down. I ran as fast as I could to get to him but it was too late it slammed him down three times, I felt the pain radiate through me like it was my own. I fell to my knees and screamed my voice mixing with Links.

–sun song, tell Sheik- he stopped being slammed into the ground which gave me a momentary break from the pain. I scanned the area for the Sheikah who had just saved a woman from being crushed by the roof of a house. Ah so he was helping and not just standing there like an idiot.

–Dark! Focus- I frowned.

~sorry Link~ Link smiled weakly in my direction.

"SHEIK! LINK SAID THE SUN SONG!" I watched confusion disappear from the blond Sheikahs crimson eyes before he pulled out a harp and began playing the sun song. We watched in awe as the sun broke through the clouds and sent the demon screaming, I panicked as it threw Link higher in the air.

"Fuck!" I screamed running as fast as I could towards Link who was now falling at an alarming rate. I felt the Sheikah trailing behind me but I didn't care my main priority was saving Link.

-Dark don't do it! Itll hurt you!- I ignored him diving to catch his body in my arms and twisting so he fell on top of me. I felt the air being crushed from my body, as Link landed on me. Unfortunately there was also a sickening crunch from my head I hit hard on the ground. I screamed the pain was too much, I couldn't move so I just sank back into the Darkness.

–Dark, I know you can hear me wake up. Please. Dark- why did that voice sound so familiar? Why is it in my head? Why does everything hurt? I felt something wet on my cheeks like rain but just on my face. I groaned in pain as I sat up opening my eyes.

"W-where am i?" I said looking around to see a beautiful boy holding my hand. His eyes were like an ocean, clouded with tears. His skin was tan and golden blond hair framed his face on both sides. His face had an elegance to it that made me feel like I was talking to royalty.

"Your safe Dark, thank you, thank you so much." He cried laying his head on my shoulder. I flinched pulling away from his grasp.

"W-who are you?" He just stared at me like I was crazy. I looked up as another man entered the word Sheik kept popping up as I stared at his crimson eye. His blond bangs covered his other eye, his mouth and nose were covered by a white gauze. His blue clingy clothes had a red eye in the middle with a tear falling from it. I just stared at him in awe, he was beautiful.

"Sheik" I said curiously watching his eye widen in surprise.

"Yes shadow what is it?" Shadow? Was at my name?

–Dark? Dark please look at me- the words flitted through my brain. I rammed myself back against the headboard as I stared at the blue eyed boy again.

"How did you do that?" Sheik stared at us curiously.

–shush Dark, Sheik doesn't know about our connection.-

"what are you talking about?" The blue eyed boy said softly resting his hand on my thigh. I bit my lip looking between Sheik and this boy.

"He needs rest Sheik, ill take care of him. If you and navi could find me a fairy that would be great." Sheik only gave a slight nod and walked away.

"Dark, are you okay?" He whispered moving a lock of my hair behind my ear. I winced but didn't move, I felt my cheeks turn red as he ran his fingertips down my cheek. "

I-im fine, I just cant really remember a-anything." He frowned sitting next to me on the bed.

"You saved me, you hit your head pretty hard on the way down. I told you not to but you did anyways, id be dead if it wasn't for you." I just stared at him, I risked my life for him. He took my hands in his.

"you did"

~why~ he pulled me into a kiss pressing his lips to mine. I remembered what had happened, a creature attacked him and I ran to save him throwing him into me. I could see some of what had happened through his eyes, this time I tangled my fingers in his hair pulling him closer loving his taste.

Link froze as we heard steps down the hallway, Sheik was coming back, I pulled away and leaned back on the bed sighing.

(block him, block him out. Don't let him listen) masters voice echoed throughout my head. I clenched my fist and focused my magic, I didn't understand what was going on but I did as masters voice told me. I felt something snap inside my head and strange memories came flooding back.

My orders were to kill the hero of time and if I was going to, I had to get close to him. I smirked as Link turned to me frowning while Sheik entered holding a fairy. I watched as he took the fairy out and it flew over to me circling over my head healing me completely. I stood up flexing my arms and stretching my shoulders.

"Oh god I feel great!" I groaned stretching all my muscles until they cracked.

"So what now?" I said turning to the boys who were staring at me confused.

"Uh, I have to go to the past so that I can continue into the shadow temple." Link said softly standing next to me.

"Lead the way, hero" Link frowned again.

"I don't know if you can join me in the past." He said softly looking away, I shrugged at him.

"Well lets go find out, if I cant well blondie here can entertain me." I said smirking in Sheiks direction. Link growled and I turned to face him raising an eyebrow.

"Or maybe you want me to entertain you, hero?" I said walking towards him. For every step I took he took one back until I had him cornered against the wall. His face was beat red as I pressed my body against his kissing his neck.

"D-Dark stop s-Sheik is.. Oh goddess" he moaned as I started grinding my thigh against his member.

"Stop demon!" Sheik growled grabbing my shoulder, I glared at him.

"s-Sheik please, its o-okay don't h-hurt Dark." I full on grinned at the Sheikah pressing my body back against Link who was still shallowly panting.

"You hear that the hero was enjoying himself." Sheik sent me a death glare before stomping out of the room.

I looked back at the panting red faced hero "you want me to finish you off?" I whispered running my tongue down his neck then getting down on my knees trying to unbuckle his belt. He shuttered and stopped my hands pulling me up to him.

"W-whats gotten into you?" I grinned leaning towards his ear.

"why hero, you would have gotten into me had you let me continue." I whispered seductively kissing his ear letting my hand slide under his tunic. He caught my hand but his sexy little pants were really turning me on. If I didn't get away my teasing might get out of hand. I pulled away and smirked, the hero was so innocent, hopefully I could have my way with him before I have to kill him.

**yep dark is evil :/ on the upside hes more open about liking link. But he doesnt remember his past with the hero at this point all he remembers is being in the water temple and saving link which he has no idea why. His evil self kinda has a crush on sheik but obviously likes link more i think thats all. **


	7. Chapter 7

Link pov

Something was up with Dark out of no where he had gotten a lot more pushy about being intimate with me. He had me pinned against the wall, right in front of Sheik. Sheik grabbed his shoulder forcing him away from me, I saw Darks eyes flash dangerously as he faced the Sheikah. If I didn't step in he would seriously hurt him, I had yet to see Darks true strength.

"s-Sheik please, its o-okay don't h-hurt Dark." I watch Dark turn back to Sheik and smile, I sat trying to catch my breath. But I didn't have much a chance because Dark pressed against me again.

"You hear that the hero was enjoying himself." Sheik glared at Dark cruelly before stomping out of the room cursing under his breath.

I blushed trying to calm down, Darks touch left me more than a little flustered. I almost felt my heat stop when he spoke again. He leaned in close and whispered in my ears.

"you want me to finish you off?" He licked my neck softly making me feel weak, then he pulled away sliding down to his knees his long cool fingers about to remove my belt. I felt my body calm down as fear took over, I was definitely not ready for whatever he was going to do. I caught his hands on my belt and forced him back up to his feet.

"W-whats gotten into you?" I groaned, he grinned at me showing me his fangs.

"why hero, you would have gotten into me had you let me continue." He whispered seductively kissing my ear letting his hand slide under my tunic.

"Dark" I whined pushing his hand back and stepping away.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. "Spoilsport" he said before following after Sheik a frown on his face.

I put my hand on my chest trying to get my heart under control. Dark was confusing mysterious and I wasn't sure what to do with him, at the end of my quest I was supposed to be with Zelda but ive known since the beginning I only see her as a friend.

I sighed running a hand through my hair, Dark was making me question myself a lot, I mean I don't like men do i? I mean I do like it when he kisses me, I love how he tastes and feels I sincerely want to give him a try. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, if I don't end up loving him well id end up with Zelda anyways.

It did bother me when he was hitting on Sheik, if I wanted it to stop id have to give him a reason to. I smiled softly, I felt butterflies in my stomach and I was beyond nervous but I would tell him before we reached the well. I stepped out of the room and smiled seeing Dark pouting against the wall of Impa's house. He had his arms crossed he was obviously thinking of something.

"Dark, we should go." I said extending my hand to him, he grinned taking my hand. I waved to Sheik as I led Dark out of the house and took out my ocarina.

"H-hold on tight." He raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around my waist resting his cheek on the crook of my neck.

"Gladly hero." I took my ocarina out and began playing the prelude of light. We were enveloped in a bright blue light and in a matter of seconds we were standing inside the temple of time. Dark looked around curiously, holding me tightly to him.

"Dark c-can we talk about something before we continue." He narrowed his eyes stepping away from me.

"It was about what you said after we left the temple." He bit his lip nervously.

"refresh my memory hero." I felt my face heat up.

"about you loving me." His eyes widened but he didn't respond he just stared at me confused.

" I wanted to give us a shot Dark, I really like you and care about you, I want to try to figure out whats going on between us." His jaw dropped and his scarlet eyes were so wide, I guess he never expected me to be the one after him.

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend hero?" I swallowed hard, I wasn't expecting him to be so blunt.

"That is, I mean…. only if you want to." I stammered looking away.

"If your serious about this, there isnt any going back, im not going to let you go. If you are mine no one else will lay a hand on you. are you still sure this is what you want?" His expression hardened his tone was too serious. But I understood why, he didn't want to get hurt.

"Yes Dark, im serious." I said without another thought. He smirked tugging me close by my belt, I cupped his cool soft cheek. He leaned down pressing his lips down to mine. He didn't kiss me like the first time, this was different he was just gently brushing his lips against mine. It was like a bolt of electricity ran through me, a wave of completion blurred my senses.

"I love you Dark." I whispered into his lips, before hugging him tightly.

"I love you" he murmured hugging me tightly back, his chin resting on my head. For the first time in my life I felt like I wasn't alone, I was happy just being together with my other half. Despite being my Darkness, when we are together we are one soul in two bodies.

"Lets go, the faster we finish this quest the sooner we can stay together." Dark murmured kissing my hair. We both walked to the pedestal where the master sword usually resided, I drew it from its sheath and flipped it so the blade was aiming at the pedestal.

"Grab on to the hilt with me, we both have to be holding it if we want this to work." Dark put his hands on the spaces between mine and together we embedded the sword into the pedestal. A light took us back to the past where we would have to go to the well for a Sheikah treasure.

I looked down at my hands satisfied that I was back to my original age, I looked up to see the most adorable little boy in the world. He was wearing a black tunic that looked exactly like mine and had silver hair, with pretty ruby eyes as well as my face.

I smiled at Dark had he actually had a childhood im sure everyone would have loved him.

"L-Link? What happened why are you a child. Why am I a child?" I grinned.

"when I said we were going to the past I was serious. This is how old I really am." Darks eyes widened.

"im dating an 11 year old child!" I laughed at his bewildered expression. I stuck my tongue out at him and winked.

"you already said yes, you said theres no going back." I happily skipped out of the room leaving a shocked Dark gawking after me.

"Wait! God don't skip it makes it look so much worse." I didn't slow as Dark followed after me, I just extended my hand it wasn't long before he laced his fingers through mine.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I could feel him he was tense, nervous, I frowned I didn't think it would bother Dark that much was it that wrong that I was only 11. He didn't know I had slept for seven years and just magically

appeared in the body of an 18 year old. I mean he was the one forcing himself on me at first.

"Would it have made a difference?" He looked at me seriously.

"of course it would have, your only a child Link!" I felt my heart drop he didn't want me because I was a child. Would he leave me and go after Sheik whose older than me. He wouldn't do that would he? Sheik doesn't like him, but Dark was hitting on him back at the house. What would Zelda think if she found out I was with a man, behind her back no less.

my mood fell considerably I dropped Darks hand and kept walking quickly out of Hyrule town. "Link! Hey! Link wait! Damn it Link!" He growled, I just ignored him . I bottled my feelings, I was good at that I had been doing that since before I became the hero of time. I walked through hyrule headed straight for kakariko village I wasn't seeing anything anymore, so I didn't see when Dark stopped walking in front of me. I fell back looking up at him knowing there were tears in my eyes.

"Whats wrong, hero?" His voice was mocking, it only made me feel worse. What happened to the Dark at the water temple? The one who confessed his love to me, the one who said hed say it anytime I wished. I felt the pain with every ache of my chest, I didn't look up at my boyfriend who stood with his arms crossed. I knew the tears were rolling down my cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark pov

"Whats wrong, hero?" I said crossing my arms and looking down at him. His bangs were covering his eyes, I froze seeing his shoulders shaking. A memory flooded through my mind, it was Link sitting alone in the forest. Mido had been teasing him about being different, how he would never fit in living with Saria and the others.

I remember being awake in the back of his head, I hated that boy for hurting Link. I remember using his shadow to find a small bunny and lead it to him. Through his tears Link smiled as the small animal jumped on his lap. I took over the animals body and stared at him through another pair of eyes for the first time. He was just as beautiful as I thought he would be, I curled up on his lap as he slowly ran his fingers through my fur.

"Youll be my friend wont you?" He whispered his beautiful voice cracking. I jumped up pawing at his stomach as he gave me a small hug. I fell to my knees clutching my head, I felt a switch. I opened my eyes and saw Link again he was crying behind those beautiful golden locks. This was the Link I fell in love with, the child. The one who I grew up with. I felt my heart race, I couldn't remember anything after tackling him to save his life.

"Darling are you alright?" He didn't say anything I almost thought he couldn't hear me his small frame was shaking as he hugged himself.

"Baby come here, talk to me." I said opening my arms to him. He threw himself into my arms clutching me tightly as shuttering sobs escaped his trembling lips.

"Shh shhh, I love you I love you." I murmured running my fingers through his soft blond locks.

"You wont leave me will you? Youll stay my boyfriend even if im only 11 wont you?" I stared at him with wide eyes, boyfriend? My heart felt like it was going to explode, he said I was his boyfriend. I smiled softly and kissed his lips softly.

"I promise darling, I don't care. We can grow up together. Our relationship will grow as we do. I promise you, I love you Link more than my own life." He pressed his lips against mine and hugged me one more time before standing up. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist holding his body to mine. I looked around noticing we were half way to kakariko village and started walking Link in that direction.

"I love you Dark" he murmured looking up at me. I kissed his beautiful blond hair and smiled at him as we reached the steps to kakariko village.

"I love you Link" I whispered softly.

"Dark?" I looked up to see that he had calmed down a bit but his cheeks still had little trails from when he cried. I kissed them away before smiling softly at my blond.

"Yes love?" I murmured my hands on his shoulders.

"Thanks for taking care of me." I smiled offering him my hand. He laced his small fingers through mine and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ill always take care of you darling." He grinned his clouded sapphires were shining again. We walked through kakariko and went straight to the well in the middle of town. I watched as Link pulled out his ocarina and played the song of storms, he had probably gotten it while I was unconscious. I frowned, I couldn't remember anything between now and saving Link. I bit my lip debating on whether it was a good idea to tell Link.

I looked up as the rain started pouring and the well started draining. "Shall we?" He murmured climbing down a metal ladder. I nodded following him into the Darkness within the well, we shivered. It was cold and the ceiling was dripping when we reached the bottom only to find a small crawl space.

"Let me go first, Link." He nodded slowly backing away to let me get on my hands and knees to crawl through. We walked forward until we saw another ladder leading farther down into the well. Link took the ladder while I jumped down rolling to stop myself from getting any injuries. I groaned seeing a big skulltula blocking our way.

"Ill stun him, you wanna crawl behind him and attack before he gets the chance to turn around." I smiled nodding as Link took out a boomerang and threw it at the skulltula. The moment it froze I rolled behind it and sliced it with my sword, getting covered in its disgusting green blood.

I heard Link snicker as the skulltula dropped between us, I shot him a glare. Which made his snicker fall into full blown giggles, I couldn't help but smile at him. That's when I heard it a feint whisper I closed my eyes following it. 'The eye of truth, find the eye of truth.' I opened my eyes was met with the hollow eyes of a skeleton leaned against the wall.

"Whats wrong Dark?" Link said placing a hand on my shoulder. I jumped looking back at him clutching my chest trying to even out my breaths. "God Link I almost had a heart attack." He looked at me with his sapphire puppy eyes and I instantly felt bad.

"Im sorry darling, its just the spirits here were whispering to me. They said that you need to find the eye of truth."

He sighed softly "well lets get looking for it." I nodded walked up to the wall blocking our way and pressed my palms against it.

"Ahh" I screamed as I fell forward inside the wall.

"Dark are you okay?" Link cried from the other side of the wall. I swallowed hard before standing up and dusting myself off.

"It's a fake wall Link!" I watched as Link hesitantly entered beside me. We both looked around the room we had entered this time. The walls and floors were made of bricks before us was a shallow pool of water. I could smell the scent of mold and death, this place was very close to the realm that had given me life. I swallowed back the bile in my throat and laced my fingers through Links and steered him through a hallway on the right side of the room. We then took a left turn sloshing through the hallways.

"D-Dark?" I stopped for a moment and noticed Link was shivering. I reached into my pouch and smiled noticing that I still had my cloak, I drew it over Links shoulders tying it tight around him.

"T-thank you." I kissed his forehead.

"Anything for you baby." He blushed making the smile on my face grow more. I tilted his chin up with my finger and placed a small kiss to his lips. He pressed back against my lips slightly and bLinked up at me as I pulled away. He smiled before pulling the cloaks hood over his head. I looked back in front of us once more taking Links hand and leading him all the way down the hall.

I scanned the room as we passed by and stopped seeing what looked like the head of a lizard with water pouring from its mouth. I looked down to see the triforce on the ground, I assumed Link would have to play the song he learned from Zelda all those years ago. Just as I was about to open my mouth to tell him, the ocarina played Zeldas lullaby making it ring loudly in the empty corridors. I watched as the water drained from the floor, my ears twitched up at a sound coming down from down the hall.

It was retreating fast, I ran forward and took a sharp turn left to see a giant green bubble. The skull flew down a tunnel I ran as fast I could after it, it took another sharp left turn. I stopped looking to the right seeing a small ledge with a crawlspace at the bottom. I looked between where the skull had gone and where the crawlspace was. I hissed and jumped off the ledge and stared into the crawlspace.

"Dark slow down, its hard to keep up with you" he said jumping down and toppling over me. I blushed looking away from him as he snuggled into my chest.

"Can we stay like this for a minute?" I smiled down and my blond lover.

"Yes of course love." I said hugging him tighter to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Link

We stayed there in the well holding each other, I swore Dark went through some kind of switch. First he mocked me, then he was more loving than he had ever been. He held me like I was glass, like if he were to squeeze too hard I would shatter within his arms. I felt complete with this Dark though, I could feel his heart racing beneath my hand. I smiled before standing up pulling him up with me, we both inspected the crawl space with a sigh.

Dark slipped down to crawl through the space again, we saw another ledge this one was being covered by another big skulltula. But behind it were vines so Dark and I would be able to climb it. I inched closer until the skulltula turned its back to me I thrust my sword deep inside its soft belly. It fell down and burned away with a blue flame, I latched onto the vines and started making my way up on to the ledge. I extended my hand to Dark who smiled and latched his hand onto my wrist and allowed me to lift him onto the ledge.

We looked at a door before lifting it above our heads and stepping inside. We both jumped when metal bars blocked the door off so we couldn't get away. We both grimaced it was a circular room with strange clawed hands swinging lazily out of the ground. They were pale with red blotchy bruises there were four around the room.

"What do you think we have to do?" He frowned glancing nervously between the hands. He lifted his hand gesturing that I should stay still. He slowly walked over to one of the hands with his sword drawn. He gasped when a hand caught him by the hair and another two sprouted up to hook around his ankles.

"Dark!" I cried about to run to him when I saw the actual monster slowly ascend from the dirt. It was disgusting, it looked like a human, at least its upper half. It had a face and arms then its body went down into like a veil of pale blotchy skin. Its eyes were what made me freeze in fear, they looked like a looming Darkness that had seen centuries worth of pain and death. So much so that it could paralyze you with a simple glance.

It had its eyes set on Dark though, it opened its sick jaw In what looked like a sadistic smile. Its teeth were rotted, chunks of the gums falling out. Its blotchy pale arms outstretched to its prey. I didn't think I just acted I sliced at the demon about 4 times before it crawled back Into the ground. I ran over to Dark who was just taking deep breaths waiting to be freed. I slashed at the arms who instantly let him go, I hugged him tight.

"Oh god, that thing was gross." Dark shivered his arms wrapping around my waist. I could feel him trembling, he wouldn't admit it but he was scared out of his mind. "Let me get caught this time, you owe that thing a few good hits."

Dark relaxed his shoulders "just walk up to one of the arms Ill take care of the rest." I took a deep breath headed straight for one of the disgusting arms sticking up from the ground. I lowered the cloaks hood and allowed the clawed hand to tangle in my hair. I felt the other hands grip my wrists then my ankles. Their iron grip was painful, my head was already going numb from how hard the hand was tugging on my hair.

I closed my eyes and waited, I trusted Dark completely I wasn't about to just watch that that thing try to eat me. I felt it, I knew it was standing right before me trying to find the fear in my eyes, I wouldn't give it the satisfaction.

"HYAAAAA" I opened my eyes in time to see Dark jump up and slice the sword down the monsters neck. I shivered seeing the disgusting face slide clean off of the body and burn away in a blue flame. The arms that held me disappeared as well, I was panting softly from holding my breath.

"You alright darling?" I nodded and looked behind him seeing a chest appear.

"Dark look!" I said running behind him to open up the chest. Inside was a beautiful red magnifying glass with a purple lens, it had a red eye with a tear running down it.

"Dark this is it! This is the eye of truth!" He sighed in relief helping me up again.

"Im glad we found it, where do we go next?" Dark said walking to the newly unbarred door. I helped him lift it up over our heads as we stepped back out into the corridor.

"Shadow temple, is next." I said pulling Darks cloak back over my head. We jumped off the ledge and crawled through the crawlspace again. We were in the main room again but our exit was no where in sight.

"ready to try that thing out?" Dark murmured jerking his head in the direction of the lens of truth. I shrugged, couldn't hurt. I lifted it and looked through it around the room, there was a wall that was open. I walked forward Dark trailing behind me as we made it back to the crawlspace that lead out of the well. I climbed the metal ladder and took off Darks cloak handing it to him as we reached kakariko again.

"I don't know about you but I need a shower." I said headed straight for the inn.

"You and me both" Dark said as we reached the inn.

"Can we get a room." I said to the inn keeper Anju.

She smiled warmly at us "of course, one bed or two?" I looked down for a moment honestly curious as to what Dark would want to do.

"One bed please." I looked up as Dark answered for me and left a purple rupee on the counter.

"Okay here you are boys." She said handing us a key with the number 008 on it. We walked upstairs and headed all the way to the end of the hall and opened our room.

"Ill get the bath ready." I called to Dark who who was opening the window.

"Ill see if I can get us some food for when our bath is done darling." Dark said as he headed out of the room. I blushed he had started calling me pet names again and it made me happy. But something was off about him, I really wanted to know what though I feel it would be rude to ask him directly. I stripped my clothes and stepped into the bath sighing happily.

"Darling! They said the food would be done in about twenty minutes." Dark called as he re entered the room.

"Im in the bath! We can go eat once I'm out." I called back grabbing the shampoo and covering myself in it. I felt dirty after that sickening well.

"Hey Link? You mind if I jump in with you?" I blushed at Dark who was leaned against the door with his arms crossed.

"N-no come on in." Dark smiled and started stripping off his clothes, I closed my eyes until I heard a small splash. I looked up to see Dark scrubbing the shampoo into his hair, he also scrubbed his body until it was pink.

"Link." He whispered softly I met his scarlet gaze and saw him frowning.

"T-theres something I have to tell you." I narrowed my eyes and waited.

"Its about, when I saved you." What could he possibly need to tell me about that day?

"Yes Dark?" He looked away nervous, his eyes never met mine he kept them trained on the water in front of him.

"I cant remember anything between the time that I saved you up until you were crying outside of kakariko village." I shook my head, that wasn't possible. But it made sense, the switch, the cruelty, the fact that he was hitting on sheik. I felt really uneasy I knew it felt like something was up with him. Then I realized He didn't remember me asking him to be my boyfriend either.

"If you didn't remember me asking you to be my boyfriend, why would you pretend like you did?" I whispered quietly looking down at my own reflection in the water. I felt my eyes widen when Dark emerged from the water where my reflection was. He took both of my hands in his and laced our fingers together.

"You have no idea how happy it made me to know you accepted me Link. I love you so much, hearing you say you wanted me. It just made me feel complete, I didn't and still don't want to lose that." His eyes were so filled with love, I didn't think id ever be able to deny him. I blushed meeting his gaze.

"s-so, will you be my boyfriend… Dark?" His lips turned into the biggest smile, this was the first time I had ever seen him so happy. Tears were running down his pale cheeks, he wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Y-yes Link!" He felt so warm, his heart was racing beneath his skin. I pulled back and pressed my lips against his, when we kissed it wasn't like the kisses we shared as adults. These were just consisting of pressing our lips together holding the other there until they understood the feelings that were behind the kiss. We stayed like that for a few minutes, you'd assume sitting there for so long without moving would make you feel uncomfortable. But I felt complete, nothing could possibly could be better than this.


	10. Chapter 10

**before you read this chapter i just wanted to give a big thank you to Kaci12 and Twiloft you guys are the reason im still writing thank you so much for the support in all my stories. Im continuing them for you guys thanks so much for your reviews i love reading them! **

Dark

Finally I pulled away from our kiss smiling at Link, I had never been happier in my life. I pushed one of his wet bangs out of his eyes. I couldn't believe that he would be so kind to me, that he would be with me despite me forgetting him asking. We sat there staring into each others eyes, I was memorizing his beautiful face.

We both jumped when we heard a knock on the door, I kissed Links forehead gently before pulling a towel over my hips and opening the door. I smiled seeing Anju carrying a tray of food into the room and setting it on the small table we had inside. She also handed me the two tunics I asked for. I grinned at her and took the clothing from her hands.

"Thank you Anju!" She ruffled my hair before leaving and closing the door behind her. I smiled back at Link handing him a green tunic. I turned my back to him and quickly pulled on my black tunic. I looked up seeing Link peering at the food curiously, he grabbed a fork and stabbed it a couple times before meeting my gaze.

"It's a type of fish Link no need to worry, go on eat up you must be so hungry." Link blushed smiling sheepishly.

"I actually havent really eaten since a while before you saved me." I felt my heart ache a little, I was distracting him from what he needed to survive. He sat down at the table stabbing a piece of meat and popping it in his mouth.

"This is so good!" I grinned as he spoke with his mouthful, Link always was the most adorable little boy. I dragged one of the chairs next to his pulling my food close to him. I started eating quietly while watching Link, it was nice seeing the little boy whom I was once joined with. I placed my hand over his and watched as his face turned red up to his ears.

"So innocent." I murmured as he avoided my gaze.

"So darling when are we going to the shadow temple?" I said deciding to stop embarrassing him.

"After we rest we can go to the temple of time and get our old bodies back. Since I havent gotten a days rest since the fire temple you and me are gonna relax before the next temple." Link said smiling up at me, I kissed his cheek before hopping out of my chair and going straight for the bed. I crawled under the covers and waited for Link to join me. He was blushing as he made his way into the bed curling up against me.

I kissed his forehead tightening my grip on him before we both were able to finally get some sleep.

"Well, well. Im surprised you took control back so easily." I looked up to see myself he had his arms crossed. I stared at him confused, his hair was a shiny jet black looking almost blue in the moonlight.

"W-who are you?" I said taking in our surroundings, I almost flinched we were in the shadow realm.

"Come on you know exactly who I am. Im the one who gave you life. Not Ganon… Me." I narrowed my eyes Ganon always said he helped create me.

"How?" He grinned showing me his fangs, he looked dangerous but I felt like we knew each other.

"You see when the goddesses created Link, he was so pure. Well those of us in the shadow realm agreed that we couldn't use a hero whose purity wouldn't allow him to even be able to kill. So we gave him you, you are all of his bad emotions manifested. Greed, lust, anger, envy, pride" he said lifting his fingers while he named them off.

"But when you met Link he taught you love. But that feeling only extends to him. If one of your bad emotions sparks you may very well kill someone over it. Link holds those emotions at bay, so be aware of the consequences of him being away from you or not returning your feelings. See you around shadow." He said before turning around and walking away.

I opened my eyes my heart was pounding. I looked down to see Link curled up on me still. I took deep breaths to calm myself, whoever that guy was he had struck fear in me. I used my magic to become a shadow and slip out from underneath Link quietly. I took a deep breath and opened the window looking at the purple and orange sky as the sun began to rise.

"Mm your up early." I looked back to see Link stand up and hug me from behind to stare at the sky with me.

"I couldn't sleep." I whispered lacing our fingers together.

"Wanna get back to our adult bodies?" He said tugging on my tunic. I smiled nodding as he pulled out his ocarina and began playing the prelude of light. Within seconds we were engulfed by a blue light that took us to the temple of time. I followed him to the pedestal holding the master sword, I felt my heart ache for a moment. This was the place where I was finally set free, I slowly ran my fingertips down the hilt of the blade.

I looked into Links beautiful cerulean eyes as we both placed our hands on the sword. With a small tug we managed to free the blade, a strange blinding light emanated from the blade as soon as it was free. I had to cover my eyes to block out the intense light. I opened my eyes Link was there in his adult body a grin on his face. He offered me his hand and I took it happily. Right as we were about to leave the Sheikah appeared. He stared at our joined hands with angry eyes, it made me want to hit him.

Link squeezed my hand gently before smiling at Sheik. "Hey Sheik, we found the lens of truth!" He said in a cheerful voice, some how listening to his gentle sweet voice calmed my temper. If one of your bad emotions sparks you may very well kill someone over it. Link holds those emotions at bay, so be aware of the consequences of him being away from you or not returning your feelings.

Those words rang through my head making me shiver, Link looked up at me with a questioning gaze. I shook my head with a reassuring smile, before we turned refocusing on Sheik.

"Link, you shouldn't be so close to this demon." He said calmly glaring at me.

Link frowned "you have no right to say that Sheik! I love Dark hes saved my life. He helped me find the lens of truth he isnt a demon!" Link said squeezing my hand tightly in his. I glared at Sheik, he had no right to criticize me. The Sheikah were a race bred from humans and shadows, not that anyone really knew that.

"Link you don't know anything about him!" Sheik growled.

Link simply smiled sweetly "well Sheik, if you don't want Dark around I guess you can find yourself a new hero of time. Oh, wait im the only one who can hold the triforce of courage that's right. Oh well either you leave Dark alone or Ganon takes over hyrule." He said sarcastically dropping his fake smile to glare at the Sheikah.

I couldn't stop the grin that sprouted on my lips. "Your making a mistake." Sheik hissed at Link he was beyond pissed.

"Whatever you say Sheik, now let us get back to our job." Link said pulling me past the seething Sheikah.

"Jerk." Link muttered as we walked out of the temple and I finally couldn't hold back the laughs that erupted from my mouth.

Link smiled and laughed with me "I cant believe you told him off like that darling." I said calming my laughter to look at the beautiful boy before me.

"Im your boyfriend right?" I nodded grinning.

"well that means I cant let anyone talk to you like that." He said pulling me so we could get out of the town without getting caught by redeads.


	11. Chapter 11

Link

We got off of Epona and headed into Lon Lon ranch, I smiled seeing Malon about to carry some milk inside.

"Malon!" I called happily, she turned surprised before running to me.

"Fairy boy!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her tightly, it was always nice to see Malon she made me forget about having to be a hero. I pulled back slightly just to see her smile, we stayed like that for a moment.

"What in tarnation! Link is that you!" I let go of Malon to shake Talons hand.

"Hello Talon how are you." I said smiling back at Malons father.

"Im great thank you. Whose your friend?" he said nodding his head behind me. I grinned pulling Dark forward.

"this is my partner Dark hes been helping me save hyrule." Dark smiled softly and extended his hand to shake their hands.

"Well honey, you sure you wanna marry Link now?" Malon blushed and slapped her fathers shoulder.

"Daddy, you shouldn't say such things to our guests." I noticed Dark stiffen in front of me, his face was unreadable.

"Your staying with us for a couple of days and I wont take no for an answer fairy boy!" Malon said with a smile.

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of saying no to you Malon." I said grinning back at the girl who blushed and looked at the ground tucking her auburn bangs behind her ear.

"I-ill get dinner ready, Link you know where the spare room is. Go make yourselves at home." I waved at both of them as they went back inside.

"Come on Dark." I said taking his hand in mine pulling him to the barn, I went up the ladder and quickly pulled my gear off. I stared at Dark he looked sad, I frowned before walking in front of him.

"Whats wrong?" I said as I gently cupped his cheek making him meet my gaze.

"You were flirting with that girl Link… Right in front of me. It took everything I had, just so I didn't do anything to her." He looked away glaring out the window.

"Dark, I love you, not her, not anyone else. Just you." I whispered pressing my lips to his gently.

"I love you." I said against his lips as I ran my tongue slowly down his lower lip. Darks arms wrapped around me as he opened his mouth without hesitation. His taste was that of fresh rain I loved it so much. I could feel my mind getting hazy as our tongues met, slowly dancing together.

I felt a strange warmth pooling in my stomach as I wrapped my arms around him forcing him to press his body tighter against mine. Our kiss was getting more desperate finally I gave up and let Dark explore my mouth, his tongue touching tasting everything it could reach. I moaned into his mouth sucking on his tongue loving how he felt.

A whine escaped my lips as Dark pulled away. I bit my lip panting softly, his eyes had changed to a deep crimson. Many people had looked at me with those eyes since they found out I was the hero of time. But I always knew what they wanted, nothing more than to bed the hero of time. Normally that would scare me but seeing the look in Darks eyes excited me. I trust him, I love him and right now I want nothing more than to surrender to him.

I watched as he unbuckled his belt first then peeled his tunic off of his body. I didn't hesitate I unbuckled my belt following after him throwing my tunic aside. I wanted him to know I wanted this just as bad as he did, I needed this. There was only one person in this world who could understand me and I don't want to live with regrets.

We stripped of our tights and took a moment to just admire each other. His body was so beautiful, he was muscular but not overly so. I stepped forward and ran my fingertips down his chest before I looked up to meet his gaze. I ran my fingers back up until they rested at his lips, he kissed each finger before closing the last bit of space between us.

Our bare chests were touching I could feel a need thrumming through my veins. I willed myself to go slow, I didn't want to rush past this. He wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me tightly his lips gently brushing against mine. I slid my hands up his arms to grip his shoulders as I sucked on his lip. My heart raced as he walked me back until the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed.

I looked up at him before I let myself fall back against the mattress, I slowly slid back until I was lying in the middle of the bed.

"Take me." I murmured softly, I felt if I talked too loud it would break the spell of the moment. "Yes." He whispered back before crawling on top of me. I ran my hand up his chest to his hair and tangled it into his silver locks. I smiled up at him before kissing lips once more.

He kissed down my jaw slowly until he reached the soft patch of skin between my neck and shoulder. I moaned feeling sweet jolts of pleasure course down between my legs as he sucked on my flesh. I felt his hand slide up to my chest to play with the erect bundle of pink flesh, he squeezed and pulled at it as his mouth encased the other.

I arched my back panting as he licked and sucked on the nub before leaning over to give the other the same treatment. I was in a pleasure filled daze as he continued his ministrations for a few minutes spurred on by my moans. I watched through half lidded eyes as he ran his tongue down my stomach slowly while sliding his hand up my thigh making me shiver.

He smirked at me as he reached my erection, his tongue slowly ran across the head. I arched my back he had me mewling with just a simple lick. But the pleasure it brought was so intense like a liquid flame was igniting within me, it was gathering in my stomach making me quiver with need. Dark caressed my thigh as he encased my arousal in the wet hot bliss of his mouth. I gripped the blankets on the bed until my knuckles turned white.

Dark slowly sucked and worked his way up and down my arousal his hand rubbing what he couldn't fit into his mouth. I bit my lip drawing blood trying to hold back the moans and screams that threatened to escape. I was close, oh so close to having my release, I could feel my stomach tightening and just as I was about to reach ecstasy Dark pulled away. I squirmed uncomfortably as he sat up between my legs his fingers tapping on my lower lip.

I looked at him confused before opening my mouth to his waiting fingers. Some how feeling his fingers in my mouth turned me on more, I started sucking on them greedily rolling my tongue against the digits. Dark groaned quietly panting as he watched me tasting his fingers. Slowly he pulled his fingers from my mouth swallowing hard as he reached between my legs. I shivered feeling his finger rubbing against my entrance, I winced as he slipped the finger inside.

"D-Dark." I rasped just as he leaned down to capture my lips in a bruising kiss.

"Relax love." He cooed as his finger rubbed inside me almost as if he was searching for something. When he found it I was thankful that his lips were still against mine, he swallowed my scream. It felt like my world shattered right before my eyes everything went black, I shot up hugging Dark tightly as he slid in another finger and began scissoring me open. I clawed at Darks back, I felt like I was being torn in half.

"Just stay relaxed my love." He whispered again before sliding in another finger. I could already feel the tears pricking in my eyes as Darks fingers created a rhythm of plunging inside me. Dark sat up looking down into my eyes as his other hand reached down to my erection. He slowly pumped my erection in time with his fingers plunging inside me trying to get me to focus more on the pleasure.

I moaned softly arching my back loving the electric pleasure of the friction his hand brought me. I couldn't stop myself, I started thrusting into his hand creating my own pace as he continued stretching me. I couldn't feel anymore than a dull ache through the pleasure I was feeling.

"Dark, I cant take it anymore!" I whimpered, I needed him right now I needed to have my release.

"So pushy" he teased, I felt my face flush.

"It's a good thing though, I cant wait anymore." I whined at the loss of his fingers leaving me feeling empty.

"Link, our connection I want you to unblock it with me." I met his gaze and used my magic to allow our connection once more.

~there, now where were we.~ Dark said licking his bruised lips, I watched him spit into his palm a few times and rub it over his already rock hard member.

–hurry please.- I begged and with a nod he lifted my knees to my chest and spread my legs positioning himself at my entrance. Slowly he pressed against it teasing me slightly before he thrusted half his length inside me.

My mind went blank, it wasn't just my feelings and my pleasure anymore. I was feeling what Dark felt his emotions and his pleasure mixed with mine were overloading my senses.

"F-fuck" he growled as he drew back and thrusted again this time sheathing himself inside me completely, he clamped a hand over my mouth muffling the scream that erupted from it. He was shaking and gritting his teeth against all the foreign sensations that were flooding through our shared minds.

I felt so full, it was strange though, it felt right to do this. Dark leaned down still completely seated inside me, his face was only a couple inches from mine. I noticed a thin sheen of sweat coating his body plastering his silver bangs to his forehead.

~this is what completion feels like. We are one.~ his voice whispered as he ran his fingers down my cheek, caressing it as he stared into my eyes. I had never felt anything so good before, nothing could compare to being complete with the other half of my very soul. I moaned as he pulled back again and thrusted back in so slowly, though it was a sinful act it felt so right having Dark take me.

The sparks of pleasure were running up my spine and I couldn't help but push back against Dark with every thrust forcing him deeper inside me. He hit the same spot inside me every time leaving me moaning and gasping seeing the world fade into black. He panted in my ear making me not only moan but making my neglected arousal throb with need.

Darks rhythm sped up I could feel him getting closer to his release, this was too much for both of us. Dark stopped thrusting completely to grab my member and rub it quickly, I couldn't handle the molten heat that had pooled in my stomach anymore. Then he thrusted in one more time hitting my sweet spot making me scream as my orgasm exploded from my body, my back arched and I covered Dark and myself in streams of a milky white liquid.

Dark quickly resumed his thrusting until he finally hit his release, it was like feeling my release all over again. He didn't scream he just bit into my shoulder gripping the bedsheets tightly. I felt the strange warmth filling me making me feel more full than before. I was trembling, my whole body felt like it had disconnected from my brain.

Dark slowly pulled out making me wince feeling a strange liquid leaving my body. I looked at him finally regaining some of my senses, he was panting his pale skin was tinted pink. He was covered in sweat and my seed and some how I still thought he was the most beautiful thing in this world.

~your more beautiful darling, I love you.~ I smiled up at him pulling him down to lay on my chest for a moment.

–I love you Dark- I said as I ran my fingertips through his hair.


	12. Chapter 12

Dark

I quickly blocked off my connection to Link, not that I minded having him in my head. Its just after what we had just done, I felt like I needed some alone time in my mind. I just couldn't believe it, we were here together. We had made love and now we were lying together unwilling to move, unwilling to ruin this moment. One we had so rightfully earned after they had torn us apart. This world didn't deserve to be saved by Link, he was to kind to sweet.

He had everything torn from him and was forced to fight, they didn't care that he lost his childhood, his family, half of his very soul. I felt my heart aching for my other half we had suffered so much, the only one to blame was Zelda. She forced Link to fight, she took away our lives. I glared into the Darkness, now that we were close like this way no one would get in the way of what we have.

"Dark?" I flinched Links voice saving me from my murderous thoughts.

"You okay, you've been so quiet." He murmured tugging on a lock of my silver hair.

"Ive just been thinking of how surreal this is, being with you. Doing what we did." I watched Links face as his features softened and became thoughtful.

"Its strange to think about, but im glad we did it. I don't regret it because I knew from the moment we met I felt something for you. Now I can truthfully say its love. I love you so much Dark." I couldn't help but smile at him before I nuzzled his neck. He giggled turning to kiss my forehead.

"Your so perfect Link, how did I get so lucky?" Link laughed softly before raising an eyebrow playfully.

"I don't think it was luck, heh you made out with me when we first saw each other remember?" I snickered.

"okay maybe I pushed you towards it, but I never would have expected it to go this far." I said quietly running a finger down his chest making him shiver.

"I love you" he whispered as I crawled up so we were face to face.

"And I love you Link." I said tilting my head to press my lips lightly against his. I kept my eyes trained on his cerulean ones. We didn't dare close our eyes, it felt so much better knowing that we truly were kissing each other.

I stared confused when Link pulled away "we need a bath soon, Malon will be coming to get us for dinner." I sat up on his thighs stretching before I crawled off of him. He tossed me a towel before wrapping one around his hips. We walked to the bathroom within the guest room wed been given, I started filling it with water as Link grabbed the soap. We both stepped in and sighed happily, the warm water felt so good.

I quickly scrubbed myself of Links essence diving down under the waters surface to clean off what I could. When I broke through the surface of the water Link grabbed my shoulders and started rubbing a musky scented shampoo in my hair. I relaxed it felt nice having Links nails scratch down my scalp, I smiled hearing him hum the serenade of water.

Sheik

"I saw it with my own eyes!" I growled at Zelda she just shook her head her icy blue eyes wide.

"L-Link would never! He knows being with men is forbidden!" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"You say it like anyone listens to that rule." I said as I laid down in the couch in front of Zelda's bed.

"Hes mine!" She roared her face twisting in anger. I smirked behind my cowl before sitting up again.

"He seems to be very fond of the shadow Zelda I doubt he would leave him for you." That's it push her Sheik push her so far she has no choice but to snap.

"N-no, he will be with me. You must kill the shadow, Sheik. Ill give you anything, just kill the shadow."

I stood up grinning before I bowed to Zelda "your wish is my command Princess. seal it with your light magic and I will carry out the mission I am being given."

I said offering her my hand. She gripped my forearm and chanted a spell. "In return for carrying out my will I shall give you whatever you desire, Sheik Hylia." She pulled a dagger from her dress and sliced open her palm before handing me the dagger to do the same.

I sliced my palm and placed my bleeding hand against hers, with a bright light the deal was sealed healing our wounds. I didn't say another word I just warped out of there using my harp.

Knowing the hero he's probably at Lon Lon Ranch relaxing before the new temple. I need to apologize for being cruel to that demon, ill make him believe I want to be his friend then ill kill him. I wasn't far from the ranch only a few minutes walk. I looked up with a sigh the sun really was annoying to me. I got to the ranch and scaled the wall the the second story guest bedrooms window.

I was about to crawl in when I heard it, I looked up to see Link moaning and Dark on top of him naked fucking Link. Theres no way…. The here let himself be taken this soon. I swallowed hard and dropped down and fell to my knees. I closed my eyes and grit my teeth, it wasn't fair that he got to have Link! Ive known him longer. I sat back against the wall and watched the horses playing and running across the track.

I closed my eyes trying to calm the ache in my chest, I knew from the very beginning that I had been in love with Link. I watched as the moon had ascended into the sky, I had to go see the shadow now. I stood again and re scaled the wall and jumped into the now empty guest room and sat on the window waiting for the shadow to return. "Thanks Malon!" I looked up hearing Link shouting to his host. I held my breath seeing the shadow enter the room. I watched him freeze when he caught sight of me.

"Ow Dark whyd you stop?" Link said rubbing his forehead from where he ran into Dark Link.

"What are you doing here Sheikah?" Dark said narrowing his eyes covering Link with his arm.

"I came to apologize to you Dark Link." His eyes widened and Link smiled at me before moving Darks arm to hug me. I hugged back for just a moment before going to stand in front of the shadow.

"I had no right to treat you so cruelly, if Link believes you are an ally I too will consider you an ally." I said offering him my hand.

"T-thank you Sheik, I hope you realize all I want is to protect Link." Dark said before taking my hand and shaking it.

"I do now, I feel horrible for questioning Links judgement, he is the hero of time and I should have taken him into consideration." I said before turning to Link who was grinning.

"Im so happy Sheik! Im glad you two can finally get along." I ruffled his blond hair.

"Im glad to have cleared this misunderstanding. I should get going now." I said before turning to the window.

"Wait!" The shadow called I froze and looked over my shoulder to see the shadow smiling. I couldn't help but admire the fact that he was just as beautiful as Link, they looked exactly alike aside from their colors. Dark was a mysterious creature of the shadows, a creature whose origins are very close to my own.

"Stay, Link and I are taking a break before we head to the next temple. You could spend a few days here with us." I stared at him surprised, why would he want me to stay?

"I…um… S-sure." Goddesses am I really stuttering? There is no way in hell that, that shadow makes me nervous! Right…?

"Yaaayyy itll be so much fun!" Link said throwing himself into the shadows arms.

"You should get some rest. Im gonna find a place to sleep for the night." I said headed for the window again.

"You can sleep here, theres extra blankets and a couch that you can take." Dark said, I swore if I wasn't wearing my cowl id be blushing. I just nodded and went to my new bed as they scattered to find me what I needed. Link came back with a pillow and Dark returned with a blanket. I took the pillow and placed it under my head and held my hand out for the blanket Dark just shook his head and pushed me back so I was laying down on the couch.

I looked away as he covered me extended the blanket and covered me with it. My skin tingled from where he had placed his hands on my shoulders, I couldn't help but realize the strange warmth that spread in my chest at his touch. I watched as the boys got into the bed together

"good night Sheik!" They both called to me before they blew out the candle giving light to the room.

"Good night Link and Dark Link" I said softly. I stayed up for a few minutes listening to the light snores of the two boys and sighed. I quickly crawled out of the bed and got out the window and went up to lay down on the roof. I yawned looking up at the beautiful sky and shrugged the boys were asleep so there was no need to keep my cowl on.

I slowly unwrapped it from my face and smiled feeling the cool air against my face. I unbraided my hair before laying back again and watching the moon.

"Couldn't sleep?" I sat up seeing Dark leaning over me his hands on his hips. I felt my heart stop, his pale skin was glittering in the moonlight, his silver hair making him shine. He looked like an angel of Darkness, he was the beauty of Darkness personified. He and Link were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I never paid much attention to him being as I saw him as pure evil. But Links still alive so he cant be all bad can he? I clenched my fist suddenly remembering my deal with Zelda one day soon id have to take his life. I let out a shaky breath realizing I hadn't even heard him, that's saying a lot because Sheikahs have enhanced hearing and speed.

"Wow…." He said softly staring at my face, I just watched him crouch down in front of me. I held my breath as he ran is fingertips down my cheek, I closed my eyes and felt my skin tingle again.

"Don't get mad at me but your prettier than any girl ive ever seen." I glared at him and he laughed gently, with a smile he began sitting back looking up at the moon with me. We sat in the Darkness for hours in silence, it was a kind of calm that I never had since I had began protecting Zelda.

"We should get back inside before Link wakes up." Dark murmured before yawning and standing back up. I nodded going to the ledge about to jump off, he caught my wrist with a sigh. In the bLink of an eye we were standing in the bedroom. I didn't question it I just went to my bed and closed my eyes hoping to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Link

I woke up in Darks arms smiling to myself seeing him sleeping soundly his silver hair mixed with mine. I quietly pried myself from his arms praying he wouldn't wake up. I walked over noticing Sheik asleep without his cowl. I felt my face turn a bright red, he looked like a girl. His skin was smooth no scars. It was a sandy color framed by long curly bleach blond hair that was sprawled around him.

"L-Link?" At that exact moment Sheik sat up some how his lips ended up pressed against mine. I went rigid looking over my shoulder to see Dark rubbing his eyes. As his eyes adjusted he didn't seem to happy to see me kissing Sheik. He got out of the bed and tilted his head as if he was trying to understand what was happening before him. I could tell the way it looked from where he was standing. My face was flushed, I had my lips pressed against Sheiks. I didn't need our connection to see the betrayal written all over his face. I pulled away from Sheik and tried to calm my angry lover.

"Dark its not what— it looks like?" He finished for me glaring between us. "Dark please calm down" I murmured in the most soothing voice possible. I put my hand on his shoulder only to have it roughly smacked away. I looked at him in shock and hurt as he gathered his things. "Dark wait!" I cried as I hugged him from behind.

"Let go." His voice was a deathly calm as he stood rigid in my arms.

"Dark please!" I begged feeling the tears stinging in my eyes. He then melded into the shadows and disappeared from my grip. He was gone I was standing there my heart aching, I felt Sheik put his hand on my shoulder and I snapped.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME! Y-you shouldn't even be here!" I screamed at the Sheikah. I felt my world shatter as I fell to the ground. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Link calm down, we need to find him he couldn't have gotten far. When we do we can explain that it was a mistake." Sheik said rubbing my back. I looked up at him and nodded as helped me to my feet.

"Where would he go?" Sheik said absentmindedly braiding his hair. The only two places Dark knows of other than here are kakariko village and lake hylia.

"Theres only two places he can be, will you go to kakariko? Im going to lake Hylia." Sheik nodded and disappeared out the window and I gathered my things before pulling out my ocarina. I played there serenade of water praying that Dark would be here. With a blinding blue light I appeared on the island farthest from the mainland.

"Tsk tsk your late Link." I felt my heart race as one arm snaked around my waist and the other around my neck to hold me in place.

"D-Dark what are you -oh" I moaned as he forced me to expose my neck so he could suck on it.

"Mmm you taste so good hero." That snapped me out of it, Dark only called me hero when he lost his memory. I pulled out of his grip and turned to face him. There he was standing before me a cruel smirk on his lips, his hair had changed from the beautiful silver it always was to a glossy black.

"Whats wrong hero surprised to see me?" I flinched by now I figured out Dark had two personalities the one that was Linked to me as a child (the one I fell in love with) and him. He was the part of Dark that ganon trained to kill me.

"What happened to Dark I want to talk to him." I said taking a step back as he grinned.

"Ah ah ah I cant do that." He said wagging his finger at me.

"Why!" I screamed I wanted my Dark back.

"He locked himself away up here" Dark said tapping on the side of his head. I looked into his eyes trying to understand what was happening.

"you still don't get it do you hero." I winced as he grabbed me by my tunic and forced me up against the tree.

"He gave you every part of himself, he made love to you Link. What do you give him in return? You kiss that Sheikah that he knows you had feelings for since day one." He said it in solemn voice only to have it turn hostile towards the end. I looked into his blood red eyes there was a glint of pain within them as he slammed me back against the tree. He leaned in close his eyes trained on my lips and I squirmed underneath him.

"D-don't" I sucked in a breath as he claimed my mouth. His lips soft and warm against mine, I felt his pain through his lips. He pulled away with unshed tears in his eyes, I stroked his cheek and he let his eyelids flutter shut.

"P-please let me talk to him." His eyes opened and he glared at me.

"Hes all you care about!" I flinched as he laughed humorlessly.

"Your not getting him back ever, you arent worthy of him." He said letting me go. I slid to the floor looking up at the shadow who had his back turned towards me.

"Link!" I looked up to see Sheik jump down in front of Dark.

"S-Sheik." I watched as the Sheikah glared at my shadow.

"What did you do to Link?" Dark stepped forward giving me a cruel smirk over his shoulder.

"Do you really want to know? Sheik?" Sheik stared at Dark confused before nodding. Dark sauntered forward grabbing Sheik by his shoulders and forcing his lips against Sheiks. I felt my heart shatter what made it hurt all the more Sheik wrapped his arms around Dark pulling him closer. I could watch anymore it hurt too much I took out my ocarina with trembling fingers I played the nocturne of shadow. I didn't even notice when it started to rain I just sat at the entrance to the temple unwilling to move.


	14. Chapter 14

**_First off i dont ship shark (sheik dark) lol twiloft came up with the name and just to add a little fact i dislike almost every couple that link is included in that arent link and dark or link and ghirahim but back to the story hope everyone enjoys!_**

Link

It started to rain but I was already numb I didn't want to think every time I closed my eyes Darks lips were on Sheiks and my heart was breaking a little more. I stood up entering the temple to see navi laying on a small pedestal in the middle of a bunch of torches.

"N-navi?" I cried as I ran over to her, she bLinked a few times and smiled at me.

"Link! Its about time you get here." The fairy cried hugging my cheek tightly. I laughed quietly and gently patted the fairys back with my finger.

"Link? Wheres Dark?" I flinched at the mention of my now ex boyfriend.

"H-hes probably with Sheik" I mumbled sitting cross-legged on the pedestal where I found her.

"Sheik? Why would he be with Sheik?" Navi said looking at me confused.

"I think he likes sh-eik now." I sobbed quietly to my fairy.

"No Link! He loves you! He told me so!" Navi shrieked I wiped my tears shaking my head. "Sheik and I accidentally kissed and Dark saw. He ran away, when I went to explain he kissed Sheik, Sheik kissed him back." I watched as Navis light dimmed a bit as she sat herself on my shoulder soothingly rubbing my cheek like a worried mother would.

I didn't want to think of anything I wanted to finish this temple and get on to the next one. "Lets take on this temple and we can worry about everything else later." I murmured softly to the fairy that hid inside my hat. I quickly used Dins fire and lit all the torches in the room.

Dark

I pressed my lips against the Sheikahs, it wasn't as gratifying as I would have thought Link looked as broken as I felt. The Sheikah didn't taste nearly as good as Link either, I was frustrated and confused. When the Sheikah pulled me close and kissed me harder I wanted to vomit, he definitely wasn't Link. I sat there for a moment waiting for him to get off when I heard the Nocturne of shadows coming from behind me.

I cracked an eye open in time to see Link disappear into a blue light. Shit! He wasn't supposed to get away. I tore the surprised Sheik off of me and cursed punching the tree next to me as hard as I could. My fist tore a hole through the middle of the thing successfully breaking my hand in the processes. Sheik looked at me surprised and walked over to me. He took my hand in his and pulled some gauze from a pouch on his hip and started wrapping my hand gently. I felt my cheeks flame from the gentleness of the moment.

"You shouldn't blame Link, we weren't kissing on purpose he was staring at me without my cowl because he was curious." That thought only made me angry it means I hurt Link for no reason. That the other me surrendered to me for nothing. I was angry at myself for so many things.

"I have to go now, may we meet again" Sheik whispered pressing a gentle kiss to my hand before backing away using a deku nut and disappearing in the bright light that came from it. I sat at the base of the tree and closed my eyes gently slamming my head on the already abused tree.

"DARK! DARK!" I felt my eyebrows knit together that voice matched Link and Darks fairy. I stood up coming face to face with a panicked blue orb.

"Link hes in the shadow temple a monster has him!" I felt my heart drop.

"We have to go now!" I yelled as she hid in my hat. I used the shadows to warp me as close to Link as I could. When I opened my eyes I was in a narrow hallway it was Dark and cold. I heard Links sharp cry from the hall I ran to him as fast as I could using the shadows to get behind the barred door. There before me was the green clad hero his legs spread by two blotchy read and white arms that circled his legs.

A giant demon one we had faced before in the well was touching Link in a very private area making him squirm and scream in disgust. The disgusting rotted flesh was hanging off its always present toothy grin. The demon noticed my presence easily and smirked in my direction. His black eyes reminded me of myself when I used to do Ganons bidding. A soulless, heartless demon with no remorse no feelings the perfect killing machine. I shivered I didn't want to be anything like that thing.

"DARK HELP!" Link cried helplessly trying wriggle free from his disgusting bindings. I stepped forward as it pulled its hand from Links torn green tunic. It stalked forward to me almost as if it was challenging me to take Link away or to join in abusing him. I unsheathed my sword and twirled it in my hand getting into my defensive stance. I watched as the demon leaned forward almost caressing Links face with his own. Link screamed and cried in fear and I snapped I wanted to watch him die right here right now. My vision turned red I felt oddly detached from my body, all I could see was my body moving as I first cut off one of the Demons disgusting rotted arms. With a shriek it tried to to dive under the ground but I was too quick for it, my sword was through its neck in a matter of seconds.

I twisted my sword deep in its neck making sure that it would never ever come back. Just like all of Ganons monsters it burned away in a blue flame . When it was over I caught Link in my arms and walked him back against the wall. He was sweating and hard which was not good, he needed to be relieved. I pressed my forehead against his getting his attention. His eyes fluttered open his azure gaze meeting ruby.

"Link you have to finish." I murmured in his ear softly.

"N-no" I pulled back and glared.

"I don't recall giving you a choice!" I hissed, he didn't even flinch his breath was still coming in pants his blond hair plastered to his forehead.

"No!" He growled trying to look angry but it was only making him look aroused and disheveled. He was so beautiful like this, he stared up at me with his beautiful big blue eyes defiantly.

I smirked "if you wont I will." I whispered slowly running my hand into his tunic.

"AHHHhhh" Link moaned as I found his hardened flesh. I slowly ran my fingertips up and down his length barely grazing him.

"D-Dark" Link whispered softly his voice breaking with need. I looked into his eyes as he leaned in pressing his soft lips to mine. I sucked on his lip tenderly before sliding my tongue through his lips. We fought for dominance for a moment before he submitted to me allowing me to take what I wanted from him. With that I slowly began pumping the hardened velvet flesh tearing loud moans and whimpers from the blond writhing beneath me.

"Yes….yes…..oh Dark… YES!" Link cried in the same rhythm as my hands were moving. I moved to suck on his neck. His hips were thrusting into my hand begging for the delicious friction that would bring him over the edge.

"Does it feel good hero?" I whispered as I ran my tongue up his pointed ear.

"Y-es Dark L-Link." I smiled to myself as I nipped his ear. He had called me Dark Link meaning he was acknowledging the fact that I wasn't his lover. This was happening between us and ill admit I was almost thankful for being locked up in the water temple all those years. It gave me the opportunity to meet Link to help him fight Ganon, it made me feel human. I felt him cling to my shoulders as he got closer to his release, one of his hands slid up to the back of my neck forcing me to look into his eyes. His face was tinted pink his lips were parted and his sweat moans were flowing out of his mouth making my body heat.

He closed his eyes and threw his head back as I picked up speed twisting and squeezing to drive him crazy. Oh how it worked his screams filled the room echoing and with one final kiss our lips molded together as he finally released on my hand. It was a sticky warmth that had me examining my hand as I took a step back from Link. He was panting his eyes trained on my hand I let my curiosity get to me as I licked my fingers clean. He tasted like rain, I looked up hearing him groan as he watched me.

"Stop I don't want to do that again in here." I raised an eyebrow only in here?

"You need to change out of that tunic, ill get you a new one when we get out of here." He gave me a small nod and started going through his pouch to find a new tunic. He still looked weak from what had just happened. he managed to get his torn up. I watched him stumble forward as he tried to step into his tights. I sighed catching him and steading him before I knelt down to help him. He slipped an arm on to my shoulder holding himself up as I made him step into the tights before pulling them up over his hips.

I didn't miss the chance to feel his muscular legs as my hands passed them. "Thanks Dark Link" I just smiled up at him and grabbed his boots to help him put them on.

"Y-you don't need to help with my boots." He stuttered out looking away with pink cheeks.

"But I do, I want to show you im sorry for hurting you, for taking advantage of you, and for taking away the man you really love." I said before planting a small kiss on his thigh. He looked down at me with sad eyes before kneeling in front of me. His hand cupped my cheek before he press a kiss to my lips. I felt complete with one simple kiss, what is this feeling that I have when I look at him? When im with him? Is this love?

"I forgave you the moment you came after me. But I also have to say im sorry." I looked up at him surprised.

"Sheik was an accident, but the reason im really sorry is because of how ive treated you. I didn't think of how you felt, but I want you to know although you arent Dark that doesn't mean I don't love you too. You both are the most important thing in the world to me." I smiled at his words and I could feel small tears run down my cheeks. For the first time in my life im truly happy. Links lips moved against mine and I pulled him close that's when I felt it. The other me calling out to me, he wanted to come out but in a different way than normal.

He wanted to join with me so we could be with Link, so we could both love and protect him. I let him and when we opened our eyes again Link stared at us in awe.

"Dark! Your hair! Its silver with black streaks!" Link cried surprised he took the multicolored strands and brought them before my face. I laughed gently and took his hand pulling him closer so our lips met. I sucked and nipped at his lower lip pulling gently with my teeth. Link looked up at me dazed as I pressed him back against the wall behind him.

"We love you Link, we are one now. We are going to protect you and help you defeat Ganon." His eyes lit up as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay run down of last chapter I know it was horrible I was too tired to actually have them go through the shadow temple sorry! Um Darks two personalities managed to merge into a more aggressive yet kind Dark.

Link

Darks looked so beautiful with the glossy black streaks mixing with his silver hair. He had come to my rescue and some how I felt at peace. Dark was always protecting me and here he was once again watching my back as we hopped on the shadow ferry from hell. I call it that because theres only a Dark abyss beneath us and somehow a giant boat was carrying us across it. I was pacing around this place. Dark leaned against a small wall on the back of the ship. His arms were crossed and his ankle was crossed over his other foot his scarlet eyes trained on me

. I felt my cheeks heat, he hadnt taken his eyes off of me since we… Since he touched me back in the other room.

"What are we thinking about darling." I felt my body relax as he hugged me from behind.

"You" I said instantly before I covered my mouth surprised.

"Mmm so forthcoming now hero." He turned me to face him pecking my lips gently, when he pulled away I felt light headed.

"Bad fucking move!" Dark growled as his sword clashed with another one behind me. He pushed me behind him and forced his sword harder against an on coming sword being wielded by a stalfos. I watched in awe as my lover forced the stalfos back step by step until he had the it right at the ledge. Dark smirked at me as he brought his foot up and kicked the stalfos right in the chest knocking it off of the boat. Dark turned a smile on his lips, then everything happened in slow motion.

Another stalfos jumped down in front of Dark slicing his sword at Darks neck. Dark fell back glaring at the stalfos unable to grab on to anything. I screamed as Dark fell back off of the boat.

My heart shattered "No! Dark! NO!" I screamed running forward slicing the stalfos in half. I felt my hands shaking as I sheathed my sword, he was gone and I was alone. I felt myself slipping I wanted to die right there, if Dark wasn't alive I didn't want to be alive. In a second I made up my mind, I was going to go with Dark nothing would stop me.

"In life you followed me, to death I will follow you Dark Link." I said loudly closing my eyes as I let myself fall from the boat into the waiting abyss.

"Link!" A scream? The voice belongs to Dark and I smile to myself. We are going to be together again very soon. I look up surprised as something latches onto my wrist. Another hand? Its warm kind and then I see the boy who it belongs to. Hes in tears clutching my wrist for dear life, I put my hand over his and allowed him to pull me back on to the boat. Within seconds it was shaking about to collapse, Dark didn't miss a beat he picked me up bridal style and jumped onto a platform close by.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him tears rolling down my cheeks. "I-I thought…. Goddesses your alive!" I cried looking up at the ruby eyed male in front of me.

"You were so ready to follow me into that hell werent you? Link you cant die you just cant hyrule depends on you." I felt like punching him.

"Yeah well I depend on you!" I growled smashing our lips together. He didn't push me off he simply kissed me back. After a moment he pulled away giving my forehead a peck. We looked around us seeing the boss door on the other side of the room.

"I dont suppose you know how to make it across that." I said pointing to the door.

"My guess is that pillar it has bombs trailing up the side" Dark replied smugly as he started walking forward to the edge of the chasm.

"Get your bow out use your fire arrow to light the bombs." Dark instructed and I obeyed. I pulled an arrow from my quiver and with a quick prayer to the goddess the arrow lit up brightly before I shot it. We watched in awe as one bomb blew up causing a chain reaction making all the bombs explode one by one all the way up the pillar.

Dark dragged me back as the pillar fell between the chasm making us a small bridge for us to cross. I glanced at him as we crossed the bridge his hands were behind his head his shoulders relaxed. I felt a mixture of emotions as I stared at Dark, But ultimately I felt relief he was alive he was here with me.

I just wanted to cry and scream and laugh all at the same time. I wonder if hes taking it any better than I am.

"No im not, I feel the same as you do Link." Dark said looking at me as he put his hands at his sides.

"Now lets focus we have a boss to kill." He said shooting me a breath taking smile. I smiled back before pulling out the boss key and inserting it in the lock. We stepped inside to find an empty room with a hole in the ground. Nothing but Darkness, I didn't even realize I was trembling until Dark took my hand in his.

"Ill be right here with you the whole time, lets end this." We took a deep breath before taking a running start and jumping down. But I wasn't scared of the unknown anymore holding Darks hand I was ready for whatever was coming. I stared in awe as the triforce on my hand began to glow brightly, but it wasn't just mine Dark had one too. His was glowing a bright red while mine was a golden light.

We looked into each others eyes, the only light in the Darkness. I smiled at him as we finally reached the bottom of the seemingly endless abyss. As soon as we touched what I thought was the ground we shot back up. A loud sound echoed throughout the room making me realize we landed on a drum. I looked around us and the room it seemed to lite up like a spot light was flashed directly on us.

Dark caught my wrist as we dropped down slamming his hand into the drum making his claws dig in so we wouldn't be sent flying again. We slowly rose to our feet and shivered feeling something watching us.

"Ahh what the fuck is that thing!" I screamed looking at a huge red eye and two large hands sticking out of the Dark. I heard Dark giggling behind me.

"Whats so funny are you looking at that thing!" I said pointing at the large monster before us.

"That's the first time ive heard you swear!" Dark laughed smiling at me, I shook my head at him and unsheathed my sword.

"We will talk about that later lets kill this thing." I said to Dark as he pulled out his bow.


	16. Chapter 16

I wanted to say thank you to the new followers I got to this story I hope you like it I wanted to also say thank you to and Lanis-Storm-Rose for the reviews! They are very appreciated.

Dark

We stared at the demon before us, his name was Bongo Bongo, this wasn't the first time I had come across him. Being the prince of Shadows you learn very quickly who your enemies are, Bongo Bongo always hated me. When Ganon got to him, he twisted that hate making me seem like an atrocity to the whole Twilight Realm. What Ganon wanted was for me to submit and accept him as my king, we all knew that would never happen. I commend him for trying it was a very interesting sight.

"So what do we do" Link called narrowly avoiding one of the hands that swept across the drum.

"We need to shoot his hands that way his eye will be vulnerable." I called out diving out of the way just as a shadow of a large rotted hand appeared over my head. Bongo bongo began his assault.

"Dark ill distract him just shoot the hands!" Link screamed running forward to get Bongo Bongos attention. The light reflecting from Links sword seemed to catch his eye making him turn his full attention to Link. Right now his hands were trying to slam down on Link who was elegantly dodging them.

I aimed my arrow directly at the hand that was about to slam into Link. Just as it was about to hit Link my arrow hit square in the middle of his palm. Link gave me a grateful smile as we watched Bongo screech trying to shake the arrow out of his hand but it wouldn't come out so he just put his hand down and used his other hand.

Link didn't even bother to block he stood in the shadow of the hand and when it went to slam down Link lifted his sword skyward making it plunge into Bongos hand. Bongo stayed stunned for a moment before Link ran and began slicing at the disgusting eye. It wasn't long before the hands sprang back to life. I didn't even have a chance to react or hold back the painful shriek that escaped from my throat as both of bongo bongos hands caught me in a bone crushing grip. I tried struggling to free myself but it was impossible, I couldn't breath I felt like my ribs were about to snap under the pressure.

"Hold on Dark!" I heard Links cry but I couldn't stand it, I just wanted the pain to stop. This is it im going to die in this disgusting place. I only pray that Link can make it out of here alive, I could see my vision Darkening. Then I was freed I fell onto the drum on my hands and knees panting for the air I had been deprived of. I looked up to see Link quickly taking out the hands before slicing at the eye again. Din, Nayru, Farore thank you for allowing me to stay and protect Link a while longer. I pushed myself to my feet only to stumble back to my knees again. I wanted to be useful to Link, I needed it.

I didn't want to be protected I wanted to protect my hero from the world. I forced myself to my feet and managed to pushed Link out of the way as Bongos hand slid across the drum. I on the other hand wasn't so lucky the hand hit me full force and sent me flying until I hit the wall on the opposite end of the room. Fuck! The air was knocked out of me and I slid down to the floor only to scream when what felt like acid touching my skin.

"Dark!" Links angelic voice flooded my ears as I scrambled up and ran for Links already extended hand. I tried my best to ignore the burning in my limbs as Link caught my wrist forcing me back up onto the drum.

"Link lets kill this fucking thing right now." I growled creating a bow from the shadows since mine was right next to Bongo Bongos hands.

"Lets do this!" Link screamed as he charged forward, my arrows went soaring past him directly into the two large unsanitary hands effectively stunning them. I watched as Link imbedded his sword in Bongo Bongos eye effectively silencing the shadow forever. I watched ss Link picked up the heart container offering it to me.

I took a small bite, he wasn't going to allow anything less than me eating it all. He pushed it against my lips until I got annoyed enough and let him feed it to me. I stretched feeling much better then a few seconds ago only to be dragged into a blue light with Link. Again we were in the strange chambers where that fish bitch was hitting on Link.

This time an older woman stood in front of us, she had grey hair in a bun on the back of her head. Her clothes were a small armored black and white uniform with knee high boots.

"And who might you be?" Her voice inquired loudly making me glare at her.

"Lady Impa this is Dark hes been helping me on my quest." I didn't miss the pink tint in Links cheeks as he said helping with a mischievous grin.

"Its nice to meet you." I said with a slight nod of my head.

"Yes its nice to see you out of your castle your highness." She said bowing down to me. I rolled my eyes as Link spun around and stared me down with a glare.

I almost winced "royalty?! Whats she talking about?!" Link said narrowing his pretty blue eyes while putting his hands on his hips like a scolding mother would. I wanted to laugh at the look on Impas face as Link yelled at me that was until I realized id have to deal with my angry lover. No one could stop the hero when he was angry and he didn't care who you are hed put you in your place.

"Uh yeah, im the prince of the Twilight Realm." His eyes were wide his mouth forming a perfect O.

"Whats the Twilight Realm?" He said tilting his head cutely making me want to just jump him and pepper kisses all over that innocent face.

"It's a realm for shadows such as myself, it's a world covered in darkness. It's a sanctuary for shadows to live peacefully. That was until Ganon came by and took me from my family. He trained me then threw me into that damned temple to try and get me to kill my other half. You." I said looking at Link with a somber expression.

The anger completely slipped away from Link as he hugged me tightly burying his face in my chest. I petted his hair as impa handed me a purple medallion nodding to me that she was going to send us back. I clutched him tightly as we appeared in the graveyard once more. He pulled back and looked around with a frown.

"She didn't even tell me where im supposed to go!" He said whining when I put the medal in his hands.

"Id assume the desert darling it's the only place im sure you've never been" I said patting his beautiful blond head. His eyes glittered as he looked up at me.

"I love you Dark!" He said seriously making me smile. I watched as he got on his tip toes and pressed his lips to mine making sparks shoot through my body. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close as I relished the warmth that came from my lover.


	17. Chapter 17

Link

Dark and I were on Epona slowly trotting towards the desert. I shivered at the cold as the sun went down and the moon rose in its place, Dark kept complaining every five minutes that his ass was numb. We have only been riding for two hours that baby

! The one thing I didn't mind was the way he wrapped his arms around me. The way his chest was plastered to my back gently rutting against me as we made our way to the next temple. I let myself be held in his strong chest as he used his tongue to play with my blue earring.

"Dark stop" I whined feeling his hand go between my legs.

"What hero?" Dark grinned innocently sliding his hand gently over my now growing arousal.

"Stop!" I groaned pressing my back against him more. I grinned as I listened to his breath hitch when I began grinding my ass against him. Dark was clutching my clothes tightly his eyes closed his breath coming in quick little pants.

I smirked he would complain if I didn't do this now so I snapped the reins on Epona making her go as fast as she could before jumping over the broken bridge. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at the string of curses coming out of Darks mouth. I slowly jumped off Epona winking at Dark before going into a tent that was placed by the bridge.

I stood at the door looking at an older man with white hair. I remembered him, he was one of the carpenters in kakariko that I met as a child his name was Mutoh I think. I remembered him because he had a hot temper and snapped at everyone even me the jerk.

"Excuse me." I said as Dark walked up behind me he was glaring at me his hands on his hips. I shot him an apologetic smile before the carpenter noticed us, he walked or stomped I should say, over to us.

"Hey you boys going into the Gerudo fortress?" Dark and I looked at each other and shrugged before nodding at the older man.

"Yeah we were going to take a look around why?" Dark said draping an arm over my shoulder as he stared down the older man.

"Some of my fellow carpenters started whining about the work and said they were going to join the Gerudo thieves. Im sure you heard of them, the ruthless all female gang that controls the desert. Well im worried about them, if you bring them back I could fix that bridge for you!" He pleaded, I never thought him the type to ask for anything but hey people change. "Of course we will go now." I said nodding to him as I dragged Dark out of the tent behind me.

"Arent we supposed to be looking for a temple?" Dark said crossing his arms his eye brow raised at me in an unamused manor.

"Dark, I have to look for those men. The Gerudo are Ganons servants. Im sorry but if they captured those men I have to save them." Darks body went rigid, his face paled at the mention of the Gerudo and Ganon in the same sentence.

"Dark?" He looked like he was going to be sick in his eyes I could see the haunted look almost as if he was remembering something. I watched as he fell to his knees vomiting in front of him. His hands were shaking as tears streamed down his cheeks. I ran over to him and tried to rub his back soothingly using my other hand to pull his hair from his face.

He flinched at my touch but didn't move away as he emptied his stomach on the ground before us. I hugged him from behind as he cried I felt like my heart was breaking. Here my other half was hurting and scared and I couldn't do a damn thing to help him. Then it hit me, I could calm him down with my ocarina.

I pulled away sitting cross-legged behind him pulling out my ocarina. I closed my eyes and played the serenade of water. I felt Dark crawl onto my lap I let him tuck his face into my neck as I continued this time playing the minuet of forest. His tears were staining my tunic but I felt his body relax in my arms, I wanted to ask what was wrong but I didnt want anything to make him act like this again.

"I love you Dark." I heard him chuckle against my neck before placing a chaste kiss where his lips had been grazing for the past minute.

"I love you Link." I smiled before pulling a bottle filled mint leaves mixed with water I used it whenever I would get sick.

"Rinse your mouth with this youll feel better." He smiled nodding gratefully before slipping off my lap to rinse his mouth with the water. I walked up behind him hugging him tightly, laying my head on his shoulder. His hands cupped mine as he leaned back into my touch, before brining my hand up to his mouth and kissing my palm.

"We should get going" Dark whispered his voice was raspy before he cleared his throat pulling away from me. I watched as he grabbed his sword and shield from Eponas saddle and buckling them on before handing me mine. I walked quietly behind him as we walked up a staircase crouching down as we neared the top. I looked around to see three woman guards with sandy skin, bright red hair and skimpy purple outfits.

I looked to Dark who was trembling and biting his lip his eyes trained on the ground.

"You there! Halt! Stay where you are!" One of them screamed pointing her spear at me, I pushed Dark back before raising my arms and stepping forward. Shooting Dark a glare to make sure he hid. I walked forward as the surrounded me, I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. Then with a sharp pain that radiated throughout the back of my head I felt myself fall forward and hit the ground. I groaned as I felt myself getting dragged and tossed into a hole in the ground.

"What the fuck, where am i?" I groaned sitting up looking around myself. I still had all my weapons, I sighed relieved. I felt like I was forgetting something but my head hurt worse every time I tried to remember. I stood up seeing an open window before screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Hello! Hey someone better get me the hell out of here!" I screamed to no avail, no one was around to hear me. I pulled out my pouch and smirked seeing my hook-shot, I aimed it at the scaffolding by the window using it to drag me up to the windowsill.

I looked down noticing a man dressed in black knocking some women out before tying them up. I blinked confused he was dressed just like me, he looked exactly like me! What the hell?

I laughed to myself, maybe the goddesses finally took pity on me and created another hero. I smiled watching as he ran into the near by fortress. I should follow his lead obviously those bitches are bad news if hes tying them up. I look around noticing the closest platform to me is a part of the fortress. I take a breath and run forward diving for the platform tucking into a roll as I reach the ground.

Okay so link lost his memory now i promise this is leading somewhere hope you enjoy this chapter i may not be writing for a few days i have a really bad case of writers block that hopefully it will be over soon and back to writing. Thanks for reading! Reviews would be appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

Sheik

After this temple, I have to kill Dark Link. I sighed, im bound to this I wanted this. I sat back watching as Link surrendered himself to the Gerudo thieves so they wouldn't see Dark. I watched as they surrounded him and knocked him unconscious before dragging him to one of their more solitary cells. All the while Dark was running around knocking the guards unconscious and tying them up.

I shook my head might as well help them and gain Darks complete trust. I jumped down from the top of the fortress roof and waited inside the door Link would go through. I sat on the scaffolding above the door watching as he walked in confidently, I jumped down quietly behind him. I put my hand over his mouth successfully shutting him up. He calmly stood still before noticing it was me, he pulled out of my grip and hugged me tightly. I stared at him in shock, I thought hed be mad or want to kill me after Dark and I kissed.

"Link are you feeling alright?" I questioned unsure if I should return the hug.

R"Of course is something wrong?" He said tilting his head curiously at me. I shook my head watching him turn around and walk forward through the corridors. I did my best to ignore the sick corpses pinned to the walls as Link and I continued forward. All the guards were unconscious probably Darks doing, we reached a jail cell where a man was being held.

"Hey you! Young man! Over there! Look over here inside the cell!" Link and I looked at each other curiously before walking forward to the bars separating us and the carpenter. "I have no idea where you guys came from. But you must have a lot of guts to make it past all the guards around here. Me and all my fellow carpenters are imprisoned here. If you can get us out of here we can repay you somehow! But be careful theres bound to be some gerudo guards somewhere around here. Watch out!" Link and I both jumped back as a sword came crashing between us.

We turned to see a woman dressed in a red in gold outfit a veil covering her mouth with two swords drawn. I backed up as Link drew his sword charging at her. I ran to the mans cell as Link fought her off, I took out two of my throwing needles and started working on picking the lock.

"Sheik!" Link cried and immediately I heard the click and managed to stumble into the cell before that woman's swords could do any damage. I took a deep breath turning back to see Link slice at her torso making her screech in pain as her blood painted the floor and Links face. She was crouched down using her swords to keep herself upright. Link didn't stop her as she made a break for the exit he had already fatally wounded her she wouldn't get far. The carpenter smiled at both of us before turning to Link.

"Did you come here to save me? Oh that's just swell! Im Ichiro the carpenter." I rolled my eyes crossing my arms over my chest as Link handled it.

"We were really interested in joining their all female they locked us up just like this for being men!" I scoffed damn perverts I would have locked them up too. Link looked up at me with amused eyes before allowing the man to go.

"Shall we?" I said nodding to Link as we walked through the same door the carpenter had gone through. We ended up in a large room with a few tables and a large pot on a fire pit. Link pointed at a wall at the top of the stairs, we walked up Link used his hook-shot to get across while I just scaled the wall. We hopped over walking onward passing through all the corridors that were seemingly empty.

We walked into a cell where Dark was already fighting, he was doing well until he laid eyes on Link. He froze and the woman managed to cut his shoulder.

"Fuck!" Dark growled about to get back in the fight when Link took over quickly finishing her.

"Thanks Link" Dark smiled as I ran over to bandage his shoulder.

"Sheik!" I looked up to see Link aiming the master sword at Dark.

Dark blinked in shock before laughing gently "look Link I know your mad that I didn't get you out of that cell right away but theres no need for violence." Dark said standing up to walk forward to wrap his arms around Link, Link flinched before he sliced his sword at Dark chest. Darks eyes were wide as he brought up his blade to parry the blow. Dark hissed as his blood drenched the gauze I used on his shoulder.

"What the hell Link?" Dark glared at his lover his hand covering his bloody shoulder.

"Keep your fucking distance, why do I sense ganon on you?!" Link hissed his eyes murderous.

"I think those bitches hit you a bit too hard and scrambled that brain of yours." Dark growled standing his ground against his light.

"Why arent you answering you got something to hide demon?" Link sneered as Darks jaw set and he clenched his fists.

"You're a real bastard Link. Come find me when your done acting like this." Dark snapped making Link take a step back.

"Why would I need to find one of Ganons spawn? Other than to end your miserable life." This time Dark paled his eyes wide as he stared at Link, he obviously struck a very big nerve.

"My miserable life? Fuck you! Like you could ever understand what ive gone through. No... the hero constantly praised ignorant to what the real world is like." Dark retorted shaking his head I could see the tears in his eyes. Link scoffed rolling his eyes annoyed with his shadow.

"You think you know so much about the world demon?"

What the fuck is going on?

"More than youll ever fucking know, I was taken from my family as a child. Abused by a man I didn't even know, forced to train to kill the precious hero of time. When I screwed up I was punished severely id go without the necessities like food and water. I was locked in a damn room for seven years waiting for you, I was bruised and broken yet no one cared when I was ra..." Dark covered his mouth turning away ready to run away from us.

I internally winced, he was about to say he was raped... I felt my heart clench for him. Links eyes were wide in shock as dark walked passed him.

"Dark wait" I called grabbing him by the wrist. Dark looked at me as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What Sheik?" I could feel Links glare boring into the back of our heads but I didn't face him I couldn't.

"He needs you to beat the temple, please refrain from leaving until your able to save Hyrule." I blurted hoping it would keep him from running away.

"I don't need a demons help!" Link snarled, while Dark glared at his now ex lover.

"No ill beat the temple and get over with then im going back home to lake hylia." Dark said pulling his hand from my grasp, I watched Dark tense as another woman appeared before us in a green outfit like her guards.

"Hello boys, its nice to meet such talented fighters. I am Nabooru the leader of the Gerudo Thieves. Since you have caught my attention I will give you free reign to travel freely here. Especially you" She said handing Dark a letter that had her signature along with a membership card. Their fingers brushed and she winked at him before planting a kiss right on his lips. Dark stared in shock as she disappeared, I noticed Links jaw set as he glared at the spot where the woman had been.

Dark shook his head trying to get over the shock before looking at the letter before walking through the doors until he found the gerudo living quarters. We followed after him watching as he found a bed and cuddled into a ball clutching himself tightly. I stepped forward before Link caught my arm, I looked at him as he glared at Dark.

"What the hell Sheik? I don't want or need his help." I took a deep breath I have no idea how to handle this, I can only pray that they don't kill each other if I leave.

"You two better not fight when I leave you will fight together and save hyrule! You hear that Dark?!" I looked over as he nodded clutching the blanket tighter to him. Link crossed his arms obviously pouting, I sighed turning to leave when Link caught my wrist. I raised an eyebrow looking at him.

"How is Zelda Sheik? Shes still waiting for me isnt she?" His voice broke I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Shes waiting for you Link, she wants to see you. The faster you beat this temple the faster you can see her." Link beamed as he nodded giving me a quick hug goodbye. I turned and made my way back to hyrule field headed straight for Zelda's hideout.


	19. Chapter 19

Link

I watched Sheik disappear with a sigh, now I was stuck with him. He gave me too many feelings that I didn't even want to respond to. I turned around to see him laying in a ball on the bed, his shoulders were shaking. He was right with all the cruel words he called me, they are all true im a monster. I sighed again stepping forward, if we were going to work together I owed him an apology.

"Hey…." I murmured, he sat up looking at me there were tears rolling down his cheeks. I felt a strong pain shoot through my heart, it hurt so bad to see him like this to know I caused it.

"What do you want?" He hissed wiping the stray drops off of his face.

"Im…im… Sorry.." Dark shook his head his eyes reflecting his pain.

"Don't be, now I know what you really feel about me." I felt my heart break a little, but I couldn't blame him. After the way I treated him, I wouldn't be nice to me either. I sighed and sat against the stone wall. I hugged my knees pressing my face against them, why do I want to run to him having him hold me and take the pain away. I push people away, that's what I do, I did it to Navi I left her on her own in the water temple. Its how I react to what I don't understand.

The moment I saw him hurt and in pain I wanted nothing more than to kill whatever had hurt him. After getting rid of that girl my breath caught when I looked at him. He was so beautiful, it was narcissistic because he look like me. He made my thoughts become something ive never had to deal with.

I wanted to kiss his lips, his body every part of him I could get my hands on. I wanted to feel him caressing my body, to feel him pressed against me in the most intimate ways holding me and loving me. My heart sped I wanted him, needed every part of him. Then I sensed Ganons magic on him and my mind kicked into overdrive. It hit me full force that I was seeing Ganons minion this way.

I pulled my sword on him when he tried to hug me, I hated myself. I remember everything up until yelling at Navi everything after that was too foggy I couldn't remember anything past that. I grabbed my pouch taking all the medallions I had up until this point. I had four of them, forest, fire, water, and shadow. Two temples have gone by and I cant remember a damn thing. This is all my fault, I just wish that it didn't have to be me. I wish I wasn't like this, why cant I be normal like everyone else.

"Your too amazing to be normal." I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I looked up to see Dark kneeling in front of me.

"h-how?" I whimpered as he rested his hand on my knee. I felt sparks spring out from such a simple touch.

"why didn't you tell me how you felt." I looked away trying to wipe my tears away. He caught my hand and licked my tears away, I had a sudden feeling of déjà vu as I stared at him. I felt my body react instantly as I threw myself into his arms. He held me tightly and rocked me gently holding my head to his neck as the other went around my waist. I clung to him as the sobs got louder, I couldn't control my emotions and Dark didn't mind he just held me.

"Im so scared." I cried he held me tighter.

"Im scared too, but I wont let anything happen to you." He whispered the sweet words in my ear as he buried his face in my hair. After what felt like hours I pulled away and stared at him, I felt at peace for the first time in a long time.

"We should rest so we can beat the temple quickly." I said standing turning my back to him.

"Link" his voice was pleading for me not to shut him out. I shook it off, that was more emotion than anyone had ever seen. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him.

"thank you Dark." I said before getting in one of the beds. I felt a weight on the bed, I felt Darks arm wrap around me as he pulled my back against his chest.

"I wont let you shut me out, I love you." Dark whispered before pulling the blanket over us and holding me tightly. Love? Theres no such thing, no one would ever truly love me. Im the hero of time nothing else. No one really knows me, and with that thought I felt an immeasurable sadness.

"Your wrong, I know you. I love you" Dark said reading my thoughts.

" your name is Link you are the hero of time but that's not all there is to you. Your favorite color was red before you started this quest, now you hate it because it reminds you of the blood you've spilled. You prefer blue now, it relaxes you also it reminds you of your days in lake Hylia after you were cast out of the lost woods.

Your favorite thing to do is ride through hyrule on Epona, you feel unstoppable being able to speed past the world around you. You felt betrayed when you found out Saria lied to you about being a Kokiri, it hurt because you thought she was the only one you could trust. When you were in your younger body you would always go hide strange animals in Midos house to get back at him for being mean to you." I laughed softly remembering I had once put a skulltula under his pillow.

I turned to face Dark now eager for what he had to say. It was nice, having someone who understood me. "You loved sitting outside admiring the stars, wishing you had a purpose. You just wanted to be normal to be cared for. Then you were forced to become the hero of time, a destiny of fame you didn't want. You want people to look past your title and see you, the scared little kokiri boy who was forced to grow up before he was ready. The boy who had to spill blood to survive, who had to brave a war and still came out with the courage to make it this far." Dark said looking into my eyes, his eyes were a brilliant ruby color. But what really made me happy was the fact that there wasn't pity in his eyes, only pride. He was proud of me.

"Hes the boy I fell in love with." I couldn't look away, his beauty was unmatched. His hair was gently swaying causing it to glitter as the moonlight bathed our room with its light. I reached forward curiously running my fingers down his cheek, his skin was so smooth like marble. I didn't think about what was happening between us nor did I want to, he and I were obviously something to each other if he knew so much about me. Our hearts were open to each other even after all the hurtful things I said to him.

"Im sorry for everything I said." Dark shook his head before placing his hand over mine and turning his head so his lips touched my palm.

"I understand why you did it. So don't be sorry darling." He smiled down at me and my breath hitched.

"You know so much about me yet I know nothing about you." Dark copied my hold on him, his fingers splaying in my hair gently scratching my head.

"What do you want to know?" He murmured pulling me closer so our bodies were pressed together. It had gotten a lot colder so it felt nice feeling him warm me.

"tell me everything." Dark laid on his back pulling me onto his chest. My face flushed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well my name is Dark, im the prince of the twilight realm. My favorite color has always been green." I didn't miss the way his eyes Darkened filling with lust as he looked at my clothing.

"I enjoy swimming it relaxes me and calms me. Im your shadow, im very skilled with magic as well as with a sword." I thought for a moment back to what he was saying earlier remembering he said he was forced to train to kill me.

Darks eyes became pained as he looked at me "you don't want to know Link." I bit my lip sitting up trying to get away. It wasn't fair that he should get to know everything I suffered through and yet I wasn't allowed to know anything.

"Ill tell you please just don't run from me." He whispered his hands holding my wrists tightly.

"When we separated I was taken to the twilight realm and lived with my family. She wasn't really my mother but Cia took care of me like she was, I had a sister Midna she was a bit of a trouble maker. After a year Ganon stole me from my family so that he could become king of the Twilight realm he planned to kill me. He didn't know that he couldn't kill me unless my light died. When he found out he began training me, forcing me to train until I dropped. When I didn't progress the way he wanted he kept food and water from me. I was only getting weaker without food to keep me going so he began abusing me.

Hitting beating me until he got so angry he locked me in the water temple. He would visit and was more ruthless every year that passed and when I finally turned 15 he….." Dark swallowed the knot in his throat and looked away with tears in his eyes.

"He raped me… Left me bleeding on the ground of the temple. From then on I learned not to make him angry with me. I hid the part of me that was kind, I became ruthless, heartless exactly what he wanted. Then when I saw you walk through those doors, you were so angry. You yelled at Navi sending her away, the part of me that was so in love with you broke free.

Finally being able to meet you in person I couldn't stand it, I wanted you. We went to the past together got the lens of truth. Then we…." I watched Darks eyes soften as he pulled me closer.

"You showed me what making love was, what it was like to love someone. Because when you have sex with someone you don't love its empty, sure you feel pleasure but its disgusting. You wiped away the memory of my pain." I felt my heart braking for him I wanted to be his shield from the pain. Then his words finally hit me I felt my face flush.

"You and I? We had sex?" Dark shook his head and tilted my chin up so I was looking up at him.

"No, we made love, having sex and making love are two different things." Before I knew it I was on my back, Dark settled between my legs. My heart started beating double time as he leaned down his eyes on my lips. On instinct I arched my back making Dark and I both groan in pleasure. He started to pant his mouth going to my neck, I shivered feeling him run his tongue up my neck. His mouth was gently sucking on my neck, making my chest become hot and a heat settle in my body. The heat was making me squirm as Dark took advantage to start a slow rhythm of grinding his body against mine.

"D-Dark we shouldn't, please im not ready." I moaned, reluctantly he sat up breathing hard. He ran his hand through his hair as he looked at me a small smile on his lips.

"Does that mean we cant cuddle?" I laughed gently trying my hardest not to blush. It felt nice even though I still couldn't remember anything I felt like I could trust Dark.

"Yes we can cuddle." Dark grinned as I pushed him down and laid my head on his shoulder letting him rest his arm around my waist.

"Good night Link." I hugged him tightly.

"Good night Dark." I whispered closing my eyes


	20. Chapter 20

Dark

I groaned cursing the fact that we hadnt found a room without a window. I ran my hand under the blanket, I bolted upright when I noticed Link was gone. I sprinted out the door straight outside the fortress.

I ran up to a the first person I saw "excuse me? Have you seen a guy who looks just like me, he has blond hair blue eyes." She turned pointing at a huge gate in the middle of the settlement. Just as she said he was at the top of the gate talking to a woman wearing white with short red hair.

"Thank you very much." I smiled at her as she bowed to me. I blinked trying to understand why she would feel the need to bow to me.

"He's an extraordinary man to have at your side, he completed our trials all by himself. In return we gave him our tribes greatest treasure, the ice arrow." I sighed, since Link lost his memory he's become a bit reckless and well cruel. If he keeps going out by himself im going to have to put him on a leash.

"Thank you." I murmured turning to make my way to the gate. I watched in awe as he got on the ladder and slid all the way down.

"Hey your up" Link said looking up at me curiously.

"Yeah you were gone I got worried." I admitted as I bit my lip.

"I was just asking where the temple was, apparently we have to go through a sand storm." Link sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as the woman at the top of the ladder clapped making the gate slowly rise.

"Our destiny awaits." Link muttered handing me a cowl and adjusting his own as we walked into the storm. We had been walking for an hour, the heat was taking its toll. I preferred water a million times over to this damnable heat.

"Oh god is it just me or did it get ten times hotter?" I groaned feeling the sweat rolling down my back the back of my neck. Link grunted in agreement but he was t any better than I was.

"Link! Look! We can take shelter there." I cried pointing at the tower above the hill we were now walking into.

"Dark... Quicksand..." Link choked his eyes wide as he tried to pull his legs from the sand only making him sink faster. I panicked my eyes darting around to see if I could do anything to help him.

"Hook-Shot" I practically screamed as Link scrambled to grab it before his pouch was swallowed into the sand. I took it from his hands as he looked at me with fearful eyes.

"Hold on tight." I growled as he wrapped his arms around my waist slowly sinking deeper into the sand. I aimed the hook-shot at a wooden crate at the top of the hill, I sighed in relief as it dragged us out of the sand to the box ahead.

"T-that was close." I nodded before I swallowed hard. I was breathing hard staring at the ocean of sand, it almost swallowed up Link. I almost lost him, what would I do without him? My heart beat raised and I started trembling. He almost died, he could have suffocated.

"Dark?" Link wheezed tugging on my tunic. He was deathly pale his eyes filled with fear, I slowly helped him on his hands and knees rubbing his back gently.

"Let it out Link." I murmured as soothingly as I could. He broke down, crying his eyes out. I sat him on my lap making him wrap his legs around my waist as I lifted him up walking him to the tower I had seen earlier.

"Its going to be okay, everything is going to be okay." He clung to me like a scared child, I ran as fast as I could to the tower hoping it would calm Link down. I put my hand on the back of Links head to keep him from seeing that the towers only entrance included going underground. I walked down the stairs as Link began to calm down, even though it was daylight this place was pitch black. As a shadow I could see perfectly but I knew Link couldn't.

"Darling, I need to put you down for a minute here so I can light the torches." Link nodded into my chest as he slowly disentangled himself from me. I ran into the middle of the room using Dins fire to get all the torches.

"Wo-ow" Link stammered as he walked up next to me. I opened my eyes looking around us, the room was much more beautiful when the candles and torches were lit. It had a large bed off to the right side, there were small candles circling along the bed as well as a bath built into the ground like a hot spring. There was plenty of fruit and bottles of alcohol and water covering a table with two chairs.

"I think we should spend the day here." I groaned imagining all the fun Link and I could have here.

"Actually Link and I will be spending the day here, you and Sheik are to wait for us in the temple until tomorrow morning when Link will join you." I spun around in shock seeing the princess of hyrule standing next to Sheik.

My jaw set as I glared at her "Link isnt spending any amount of time with you." I hissed.

"Z-Zelda?" I watched as Link ran to her wrapping her in his embrace. They held each other tightly tears rolling down their cheeks.

"I missed you so much!" Link cried as she clung to him. A part of me knew this is how it was supposed to be. A part I wanted to kill knew this is what Link deserved. A woman who could give him a family a better life. Someone who he could be married to without having to be ashamed of...

"I missed you Link!" Zelda cried through her tears. I couldn't offer him anything that she could, I couldn't compare to her. I felt my heart completely shatter because I knew this is what he needed, I wasn't what he needed. I clenched my fist as Sheik came to stand in front of me.

"How are you feeling?" I glared at Sheik who didn't back down and instead challenged me raising his eyebrow.

"Fine Sheik I feel fucking fantastic." I scoffed my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Your staying here with me Zelda?" Link questioned holding her at arms length. My heart sank, he wanted to spend the night with her. I bit my lip to keep the tears away as I shoved past Sheik and the happy fucking couple headed straight for a place where I could be alone.

"Dark! Wait!" Sheik yelled, I didn't stop my pace I continued onward braving the storm without even caring where I was going. What hurt is that he didn't come after me, he really did want Zelda more than me. Im so stupid, I cant believe I thought I could compete with her. The tears were rolling down my cheeks, I just wanted to curl up and cry.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of the temple. It was a woman sitting on a throne both of her palms open facing the sky. A snake was twirled around her its head resting on the junction between her shoulder and her neck.

"The temple? I always heard you needed a guide to get here." Sheik said walking up next to me lowering his cowl. I sighed softly, finding the temple did make my anger go down a couple notches. I looked down as Sheik held my hand, I looked into his eyes and he smiled at me.

I relaxed allowing the contact "lets go check it out, maybe we can even beat it together." Sheik beamed dragging me inside the temple. I sighed a small smile tugging at my lips as I let him pull me along.

"Wow." I breathed looking around as my voice echoed through the room. There was a red carpet leading up a small staircase to the main room. On each side of the stairs was a statue of a cobra with an inscription on its stomach and a red diamond on their heads.

The ceiling was really high, past the stairs I could see four pillars. I walked to the staircase running my fingers down the hand rail. There was a symbol of a crescent moon and a small star placed right between the top and bottom of the crescent. Sheik went to the inscription on the left while I wandered to the one on the right.

"If you want to proceed to the past, you should return here with a pure heart of a child." Sheik read looking over as me his arms crossed.

"If you want to travel to the future, you should return here with the power of silver from the past." I sighed looks like ill have to wait for Link this time.

"Lets sit down Sheik." I said sitting on one of the stairs resting my elbows on my knees. Sheik sat at my feet leaning back on his elbows as he crossed his legs.


	21. Chapter 21

Link

It was like a dream seeing Zelda here with me, I couldn't be happier. I held her tight afraid shed disappear if I let her go. That's when I felt it a wave of emotions from sadness, to hatred, jealousy and ultimately worthlessness. I looked up to see Dark walk past Zelda and I as he ran for he exit.

"Dark!" Sheik called, I glared at him he had no right to go after Dark. I let go of Zelda about to go to Dark when she caught my wrist. I looked down at her she was mad I could see it on her face.

"Let Sheik handle him." I grit my teeth, that's the last thing I wanted was for Sheik to have to console Dark that was my job. Then a memory flashed before my eyes, Sheik was kissing in Dark in lake hylia. It set my blood to boil as I realized I needed to find him right away.

"I have to go after him Zelda." I said trying to pry her hand from my wrist.

"Link! Youd rather go after that thing then stay here with me?" She mused as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hes a person too! His name is Dark! Hes the other half of my soul. You don't understand, I love him." Zeldas eyes widened as she pulled away from me like I burned her. Her eyes were filled with disgust as she stared at me, I looked down unable to meet her gaze.

"You love a man Link, your own shadow? How?! Its wrong its disgusting!" I glared at her, how could she ever understand. Its not like she understood what its like to lose half of her soul.

"Forgive me for disgusting you princess! I forget im not allowed to have a life that im a pawn for you and the goddesses! That what I want doesn't fucking matter because I have to bow down to your fucking feet and risk my life to save your kingdom!" Zelda flinched away from me as I yelled at her.

"You have no fucking right. Hyrule will burn if you try to keep us apart." I hissed seeing her cover her face with her hands and start to cry.

"Why cant you love me?" I shook my head feeling a bit bad for making Zelda cry.

"Because im already in love with him. Maybe in another life..." I whispered running my hand through her hair.

"If he wasn't around you would love me! I know you could." Zelda sobbed looking up at me her pale face red and blotchy from crying. Something about the way she said that had me on edge, but I trust Zelda she wouldn't hurt Dark...would she?

"Im sorry Zelda." She shook her head pulling away from me. "I wont stop trying, because your meant to be with me." I sighed shaking my head as I offered her my hand. We walked into the blistering heat of the desert, I looked at Zelda who didn't seem fazed.

"My eyes can see what normal people cannot because im a member of the royal family the guide is already leading the way lets go." Zelda said leading the way through the storm. After about 20 minutes of walking we reached the temple. I walked inside with Zelda behind me seeing Dark sitting on the stairs and Sheik on the floor.

"Link?!" Dark stood up his ruby eyes wide with relief and happiness. I ran into his arms my arms locking around his neck. He held me tightly burying his face in my neck as he held me tightly to him.

"Dark. Don't ever run away without me!" I growled biting his neck to get my point across.

"Ow! Okay! Link stop!" Dark whined as he squirmed trying to get away. We both turned when Zelda cleared her throat obvious jealousy in her eyes. Dark smirked his arm around my waist as he faced the princess of hyrule.

"Looks like Link made his decision Princess. He is mine, you wont ever have him." I could feel the blush up to my ears as I hid my face in Darks shoulder.

"We will see how fast he dumps you when he realizes he doesn't have a future with you." Zelda said glaring at Dark her hands trembling. I watched her glare turn into a devious smirk when Sheik put a hand on her shoulder.

"Teach him the song ill be outside waiting." Zelda chimed her bad mood disappearing. Sheik stepped forward a pained look in his eyes as he got out his harp. Something is definitely wrong here...

"The Master Sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river... The port for that ship is in the Temple of Time... To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow... Listen to this Requiem of Spirit... This melody will lead a child back to the desert." Sheik said before he closed his eyes playing the requiem of spirit. I quickly took out my ocarina finding the notes to match his and before long I was playing the song perfectly.

"Goodbye, Link and Dark Link." Sheik said bowing before throwing a deku nut and disappearing from sight.

"Come here." Dark demanded as he pulled me into his his arms holding me as tightly as he could.

"I love you! I fucking love you Link!" I grinned at him watching expectantly as he leaned in pressing his lips to mine. He tilted his head deepening our kiss as he slowly pushed his tongue past my lips making me moan.

"don't moan like that unless you want me to pin you to the wall and make you mine right here." He growled into my ear making me shiver.

"Isnt that bad though this is the temple of the goddess a sacred place. We shouldn't be making love here." I groaned as he spun me around and pushed me into a serpent statue.

"Oh darling don't worry about that, you wont remember your own name after im through with you." Dark murmured as he bit my neck his hands going to work on my belt trying to wrestle my tunic off.

"Hey! Hey! Slow down, its not like im going anywhere. When we beat the temple we can use that place Zelda set up and enjoy a few days before we go to fight Ganon." I said re-buckling my belt looking up at Dark who was frowning.

"Its going to be okay, were going to beat him and make him pay for everything hes done I promise you." I whispered cupping his cheek making him look directly into my eyes. His eyes were clouded I could feel his fear and pain radiating from him. I opened my arms to him and he pulled me close hugging himself to my body. I started gently peppering kisses all over his face until I reached his mouth before aggressively forcing his mouth open.

He gripped my tunic tightly almost as though it was an anchor to keep him from falling as we both closed our eyes. He didn't fight me for dominance, he submitted as I pushed him back against the statue exploring his mouth. My eyes shot open but I wasnt kissing Dark anymore I was seeing a memory unravel before my eyes.

I watched as Dark walked me back into a bed. My eyes were shining so brightly I could see love and adoration as I stared up at him. His body quickly covered mine as he began making love to me. His next words shot straight into my heart.

"This is what completion feels like. We are one." Completion? With the other half of my soul. I opened my eyes again and I was on the floor Dark leaned over me with worried eyes.

"W-what happened?" I groaned feeling lightheaded.

Dark sat me up with a sigh "you forgot to breath darling."

I shook my head "I saw a memory of us, you weren't lying when you said we..." I trailed off blush covering my cheeks. Dark chuckled softly and nodded running his fingers down my cheek.

"I meant every word."

I sighed softly a smile on my lips, "lets go to the past and finish this!" Dark nodded handing me my ocarina as he clung to my waist. I played the prelude of light, in a flash of blue light we were within the temple walls again. We walked together to the pedestal I drew my sword I let Dark grab the hilt with me as we thrusted it into the stone slab where it belonged.


	22. Chapter 22

Dark

Link and I walked up the stairs in the temple nearly getting hit with two damn ghost jars that I swear moved on their own. We got up to the crawl space there was a woman already inspecting it. Link and I looked at each other, she looked oddly familiar.

"Isnt she the one who...?" Link trailed off as my face went up in flames, she was the one who kissed me. Link glared as we stepped forward.

"I haven't seen you kids around, What do you want?" The Gerudo woman said her hands on her hips as she looked between us.

"N-nothing really." I said looking over at Link who glared at me.

"You have nothing to do? What good timing! Can you kids do me a favor? Wait a second, I want to ask you first-you wouldn't happen to be one of Ganondorf's... followers...would you?" My expression went cold.

"I hate Ganon." She nodded her expression matching mine.

"Uh-huh! You've got guts. I think I like you. First of all, let me introduce myself. I'm Nabooru of the Gerudo. I'm a lone wolf thief. But don't get me wrong! Though we're both thieves, I'm completely different from Ganondorf. With his followers, he stole from women and children, and he even killed people!

A kid like you may not know this, but the Gerudo race consists only of women. Only one man is born every hundred years... Even though our laws say that lone male Gerudo must become King of the Gerudo, I'll never bow to such an evil man! By the way, what are your names? Link and Dark?! What kind of names are those? Well...anyway... I want to ask you both a favor... Will you go through this tiny hole and get a treasure that's inside? The treasure is the Silver Gauntlets. If you equip them, you can easily push and pull very heavy things!" I smirked that sounds like exactly what we need.

"No, no, no, kid! Don't even think about taking this treasure for yourself! The Silver Gauntlets won't fit a little kid like you if you try to equip them! I want you to be a good boy and give them to me! Ganondorf and his minions are using the Spirit Temple as a hideout. Only the Silver Gauntlets will allow me to sneak deep into the temple. Once there, I'm going to steal all the treasure inside and mess up their plans! How about it? Will you do it?" I sighed as Link reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks, boys! You and I, let's give Ganondorf and his followers a big surprise, shall we?" I smiled at that nodding at Nabooru, she was officially my favorite person besides Link.

"If you can successfully get the Silver Gauntlets... I'll do something great for you!" She smirked winking at me making Link hiss and cling to my arm. Currently we are crawling through a small crawl space like the one back in the well. I shivered the last thing I wanted to remember was that things eyes staring back at me.

I wasn't scared by the death or pain that its eyes gave way to. What scared me the most is that I saw myself in those eyes. I saw what Ganon had made me, I was a shell of the boy whom had been taken. I swallowed back the tears and the pain, I wasn't just doing this for Link. The moment I merged with my other self he showed me that im not weak and now that im an adult I can fight back.

I can use everything Ganon taught me against him. I planned to torture him I don't know how but hes going to pay for what he did to us.

"Dark?" I flinched hearing my name before looking up at Link who was standing over me with a worried expression on his face.

"S-sorry just thinking." Link bit his lip before rubbing his neck, it was a nervous tick of his.

"I-I heard it all." I sighed looking down at the ground before he tapped the toe of his boot on the ground before doing the same with his other foot.

"Its okay love. Im sorry you had to hear all that." I said softly as he offered me one of his small hands.

I took it allowing him to pull me into him as he hugged me tightly "I promise ill make him pay." I smiled as we looked inside the room we had currently crawled into. In front of us was a black box covered in spikes sliding across the floor slowly. I didn't even get a chance to react as a fire keese dove down headed straight for me. Link smiled as he used his sling shot to kill the stupid keese.

"Thanks Link." I smiled as he nodded trying to climb up the edge of a low wall next to us. I put my hands under his foot pushing him up onto the wall, he reached down grabbing my wrist helping me up onto the wall. We saw a strange statue that looked like it had a sword and shield but it didn't look like a human.

Then a memory replayed in my mind of when Link and I were one. We were in dodongos cavern those damn statues came to life. We stepped forward looking around seeing another black box with spikes going in a circle around the statue. Theres also a crawl space in the middle of the room with a strange inscription above it. It wasn't wasn't written in Hylian so I had no clue what it was saying. But the crawlspace was surrounded by two barred doors on either side.

"Lets get rid of him before we decide what to do" Link said going through his pouch to find a bomb. He quickly lit it throwing it into the circle next to the statue, I stepped as close as I could to wake it up. Instantly it began hopping towards me, I lifted my shield watching amused as it was pushed back before starting to hop over to me again. Within 30 seconds Links bomb exploded destroying the statue.

The door on the right side opened up "looks like we may have to split up for this one Link." He bit his lip looking between me and the door.

"Take care and be careful Dark." I nodded as he walked inside the door, I was just about to enter the crawlspace when the door on the other side opened. I shrugged and stepped inside seeing a a small platform and a bridge that I needed to hit a switch for me to cross it. I sighed walking to the edge, I barely have time to dive out of the way as a sword whistles past my head. I roll before pushing myself off the floor to my feet. I grinned coming face to face with a stalfos, I run forward my sword high as he brings up his shield to block me.

I smirk kicking his feet from under him watching as he collapses before I sever his spinal chord making him burn in a blue flame leaving nothing but ash. I stepped forward looking through my pouch to find a small black red and silver boomerang. I aim it at the diamond switch and throw the boomerang forward. Watching as it hits the switch and returns quickly to me just in time for the bridge to fall. I throw it again making sure to hit the giant green bubble that is floating above the bridge effectively stunning it.

I slash It once with my sword before walking to the next door. I see a switch to the right and a strange monster in the middle of the room. I had seen these things before when Ganon taught me Dins fire. I got closer grabbing a small red gem from my tunic and with a small prayer to the goddess I slammed the gem to the ground causing fire to erupt around me quickly burning the demon. Causing the next door to open while I sighed. I entered the last room seeing a large cage and Link on the other side trying to kill a keese.

"Dark! watch for the shadows of monsters that hang from the ceiling!" Link cried just in time for me to roll out of the way of a wall-master. I quickly sprinted back up slicing at the disgusting flesh until it burned away. I snatched the rupees quickly and went for a silver one that was hidden behind a torch.

"The fence Dark!" Link cried cupping his hands over his mouth. I nodded grabbing the last two rupees on the ground before climbing up the fence clinging tightly as I make my way up the fence. I keep my eyes on Link whose sitting on the ledge of the wall watching me. He smiles as I pick up the fourth rupee and sidle on the fence towards the last rupee. After its mine I hop down and go for the treasure chest in the corner kicking it open.

I take a small silver key as the fence gives way to abridge that leads me to where Link is standing. Link takes my hand as we head for the main-room again with no choice but to go for the crawl space. I go first crawling into a room with chains locking the door, I take the key I just obtained and shrug trying it on the lock turns out it's a perfect match. I open the door letting Link step into the small corridor. Link quickly killed all the skulltulas on the wall allowing me to climb up first.

"Be careful darling." I said watching him almost slip off the wall. He was blushing but he gave me a slight nod. I pulled myself up on to the platform reaching down to lift Link up with me. We both stared at each other then at the large sun on the ground.

"Link look." There were breaks in the wall that looked like they could be broken with a bombchu.

"You look around ill see what can be done about them." I said as Link nodded. I went through my pouch looking for my bombchus, when I heard a Lizalfos jump down between me and Link. "I got it Dark! You keep going!" Link said slicing at the lizalfos. I nodded using my magic to light the bomb on fire aiming it directly at the break in the wall. I spun instantly hearing a pained cry fall from Links lips. I saw red as I ran up behind the lizalfos my sword high before I cut down slicing it in two.

I pulled out an empty bottle and took the hearts the Lizalfos left behind and placed them inside. Once they melted they would become more red potion. I ran to Links side his shoulder was bleeding but not badly, I sat him on my lap pulling my hat off and pressing it against his shoulder and tying it in place. We both flinched as the bomb exploded covered Links body with my own. I helped Link up and we stared as the light fell right on the sun in the middle of the room. We stood clinging to each others waists as the bars from the door slid up.

**i may skip some parts of this temple its a really long one and writing it out would take me a long time. But yeah its not an interesting chapter ill try to make the next one better. On another note i already know how im going to end the story and i just cant believe im that close to the end! I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing thanks ~ Selene :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Link

We both walked into a hallway with large pillars leading down to a throne. I sighed, its just our luck to be stuck fighting an Iron Knuckle as kids.

"Ill distract him, you focus on getting that armor off." Dark said giving me a breath taking smile, I nodded happily following his lead. He had been such a great help throughout the temple I wouldn't think to even question him. I ran around the throne and waited as Dark drew his sword slicing it across the iron Knuckles chest. With a grunt it stood taking a few steps towards Dark.

I watched Dark dive out of the way as the Iron knuckle brought down his axe effectively getting it stuck in the ground. Now its my turn, I ran forward slicing down its back making its helmet fall off. Dark tackled me just as the axe cut through the air where I would have been standing. Dark was panting his sweaty face right above mine as I stared at him in shock.

He gave me a quick kiss his arms wrapping around my back as he rolled us over to avoid another strike from the axe. He moved quickly lifting me to my feet and running forward to distract him again. I shook my head refocusing on my job, I couldn't let Dark do this alone. I got behind the Iron Knuckle again this time slashing off its body armor. Already expecting his attack I ducked down as the axe destroyed one of the pillars nearby.

"Ill take it from here gather the hearts and put them in a bottle!" Dark called avoiding the axe again grinning as it got stuck in the ground. I ran for the hearts getting one of my empty bottles and filling it with the hearts. I turned watching as Dark got passed the axe and drove his sword forward into the Iron Knuckles stomach. It dropped the axe falling to its knees before Dark. It burned away in a blue flame like all of Ganons minions, we watched it disappear completely before deciding to move on.

We smiled at each other before heading to the door behind the throne. We held hands as we walked out into what looked like a small cave leading us outside. We could see that we were standing on the palm of the statue outside. Dark went to the treasure chest as I looked out at the river of sand before us.

"Here are the gauntlets love" Dark said handing them to me with a smile. I slid them into my pouch ready to take the gauntlets to Nabooru, as much as I don't like her we did agree to return them.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" Dark and I frowned running to the ledge to see Nabooru being sucked into a portal surrounded by two old witches.

"NABOORU NO!" I screamed ready to throw myself off the ledge to help her. Her eyes met mine for a brief moment before she screamed again.

"Link, Dark, get out of here! NOW!" I looked up at Dark who had his fists clenched.

"Dark we have to save her!" I cried turning towards the door when he caught my wrist.

"Dark let go I have to help her!" I screamed struggling against his grip. I finally looked into his ruby eyes, inside shone the rage and sadness.

"Its too late." I fell to my knees staring down at the crater in the sand where Nabooru had been taken.

"NO!" I screamed banging my fists on the withered rock beneath me.

"Link calm down." Darks voice was soothing as he rubbed my back. Im so weak. If I cant even protect my friends what good am I. I felt Dark lay his head on my back.

"You're the only one who can save her but to do that we must defeat Ganon." I nodded as always Dark was my voice of reason…. My reason for living.

"You're my reason for living." Dark kissed my shoulder before he stood up.

"We have to finish the temple, lets get our adult bodies back." I nodded standing back up as he wrapped his arms around me. I played the prelude of light dropping us back at the temple of time. We pulled our sword from the pedestals and became adults once more. I sheathed my sword and stared at Dark his fists were clenched. Dark dropped to the ground clutching his hair tightly. I knelt in front of him hoping to be of some solace to him, he simply looked away from me.

"Have you ever thought of just running away Link?" I put my hand on his thigh and made him look up at me.

"I am the goddess chosen hero, it is my job to do this. You can walk away at anytime if its too much."

He shook his head "I am you….this is is just as much a my job as it is yours." Dark said standing and taking a deep breath.

"Ganon will die and after that you and I are going to live our life together peacefully far from Zelda, Sheik….—Nabooru…." I muttered softly meeting his smirk with a glare, he was trying to lighten the mood and I was grateful.

"We could even live in the forest, of course we have to modify your house." He sounded so happy, the thought of living with him back in the forest was amazing although it made me wish I could remember everything. I knew Dark was my lover but I wanted to know how we met, when we first kissed. I wanted to remember every single thing we shared and not being able to was killing me.

"Instead of the forest can we build a house in lake Hylia? Or maybe even leave Hyrule all together." I sighed softly as Dark grinned nodding.

"I don't care where we are as long as I am with you." I pressed a kiss to his lips only to frown when he started rifling through my pouch. I pulled back staring at him curiously as he continued until he came across the silver gauntlets we found in the spirit temple. I watched as he took off mine placing a small kiss on my triforce before he helped me into the gauntlets. Once he was finished I tilted his chin up pressing my lips against his softly.

His hands tangled into my hair as I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer. I needed this just as much as he did, he lifted me up making me wrap my legs around him as he led me to a wall trapping me with his body. I felt complete right there in his arms, like I never wanted it to end. Darks lips left mine trailing down my jaw as I panted for breath. My heart was racing as I moaned feeling his fangs grazing my neck.

"Oh Dark." I groaned feeling his warm wet tongue slither up to my pointed ear. I shivered as Dark smiled against my neck, my thoughts were getting mixed up. All I wanted right at this second was completion, to become one with my other half who seemed all too happy to oblige. He started grinding his body against mine making me moan softly. The sound of someone clearing their throat had me looking up in shock to see Sheik standing there waiting for us.

"What is it Sheik." Dark growled his eyes Darkening as he pressed himself harder against me.

"Mm!" I moaned clutching him tighter.

"Princess Zelda ordered me to help you complete the temple. I will be joining you from here on out." I glared at him pushing Dark off of me as I went to face him.

"No way in hell! Your not going any where near Dark." I hissed at my old crush.

"You heard him Sheik." Dark said wrapping his arms around my waist. As I leaned back into the embrace, lacing my fingers through his.

"Look this isnt my decision its hers." Sheik said crossing his arms.

"I don't want you to im the hero of time I can handle it." Sheik shook his head.

"Lets just get to the temple." He said pulling out his harp playing the requiem of spirit. I glared as we appeared outside the temple, following after Sheik. Once inside the temple we walked to the side opposite to the crawlspace. A giant black marble slab blocking the way.

"so how do we get this thing out of our way?" Sheik says crossing his arms as he looks between Dark and me.

"We push it I suppose." Dark said stepping forward planting his hands on the block and pushing. My mouth watered at the sight of his muscles straining against his tunic, I bit my lip.

"Guys some help would be greatly appreciated." Dark growled making me snap out of my thoughts as Sheik ran up to help. I watched for a moment and the stone didn't even budge, they both backed off for a moment exhausted. I went to the slab and ran my hand over it as I felt my gauntlets heat up.

"Link darling be careful." Dark panted his hands on his knees as he bent over to try and catch his breath.

"Im not made of glass Dark." I glowered in his direction getting a sheepish grin in return. I pressed my palms against the slab grinning over my shoulder when I felt it slide forward. Sheik and Dark stared at me with wide eyes as I pushed the slab without breaking a sweat until it fell into its place unblocking our path.


End file.
